Falling Away
by keke1
Summary: The events that led Scott to horizon, please R&R, its my 1st fic! chapter 15... R&R!
1. The First Night

**Falling Away**   
Chapter 1 

A/N: This story starts before Scott went to Horizon. His father had just married Elaine and she moved in a month ago. Scott still played football, this was before the drugs and everything. This story will probably vary a bit from what we all know as season one of Higher Ground, but hopefully you guys won't mind! 

* * *

The room was dark, the house was dark, the sky was dark, but his mind refused sleep. He got out of bed and padded silently down the stairs to the kitchen, in the hopes that a glass of milk would calm his restless mind. His father had left for Canada earlier in the day on yet another business trip, and Elaine had gone out with her friends for dinner, leaving him to fend for himself. It wasn't that he was incapable of frying some eggs or vegetables, but he missed his mother's cooking. He missed her period. They hadn't talked at all during the beginning of the divorce, and even now he was lucky if she ever responded to the messages he left on her machine. He sat down at the dining table with his glass, but he was too preoccupied to remember to drink it. He heard sounds coming from the door, and Elaine walked into the living room with one of her friends. 

"I still can't believe he did that!" 

"I know! The nerve of that little fuck is starting to piss me the hell off." 

"Here, let me get you a shirt to change into. Scott is probably asleep upstairs, so you can change down here." 

Elaine quietly walked up the stairs, trying not to wake the person she assumed was sleeping peacefully in his room. She grabbed a shirt from the walk-in closet in the room she shared with Martin and tossed it down to Cassandra, the tan-skinned beauty with dark silky hair and almond eyes. She pulled off her soaked shirt, which smelled of the beer that her ex-boyfriend had dumped on her, and pulled on the clean one. Scott watched silently from the kitchen, he knew he shouldn't be staring at a grown woman's chest, but he didn't want to make any movements that would draw their attention to him. They would think he was some sick pervert or something, and that was not an embarrassment that he wanted to subject himself to. 

Cassandra said bye to Elaine and then left, and Elaine went to her room. Scott dumped the now luke-warm milk down the sink and quietly tiptoed to his room. He lay on his bed and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

The sound of horribly loud thunder jarred him from his dream. It felt like the storm was happening inside the room itself. He peered into the darkness and made out a figure standing by the door. 

"Scotty?" Elaine crept towards him, searching for his face in the darkness. "Scotty, are you awake?" 

"I am now," he mumbled. The way she was saying his name was starting to sound needy. 

"Scotty, I'm scared," she said, coming closer to finally sit on his bed. 

"Scared of what?" His mind was jumbled from sleepiness, and he definitely didn't understand what could possibly be keeping her up at that hour, though he had had the same type of problem a mere two hours before. 

"The storm," she whispered into his ear. "I'm afraid that someone is going to come get me, this house is so big…" 

He sighed. Women. "No one's going to come get you, you must be a little paranoid or something." 

Her voiced rose slightly, and at the same time managed to get smaller. "But I heard noises outside… they're scaring me. I didn't think Martin would be gone, we kept getting these calls and someone would hang up. What if they're coming to rob us or kill us?" 

Okay, she was starting to make _him_ feel nervous. Had she really been hearing noises outside? Was someone out there? "Um, I don't know-" 

"Can I stay here for a little while? Until they go away?" Her eyes were teary, and they darted towards the window when another bolt of lightning illuminated the room. 

He didn't know what to do. He was really tired and had school the next day, but Elaine was scaring him. Thunderstorms had never been especially frightening to him, but her theories about people hiding in the darkness were. She looked like she was about to hyperventilate, so he consented. "Okay, you can stay if you want to." 

"Thanks," she said, and pulled her legs up onto the bed and under herself. Scott settled back into bed and slept. 

Tingling sensations pulled his mind away from sleep once again. Elaine's hands were wrapped around his stomach, gently stroking the hair under his navel. She was hugging him tightly, her slender body resting against his back. Her lips were on his neck, and he could feel air coming in and out of her mouth. 

"Scotty?" she mumbled softly. She sat up, looking over his face. Her nightgown, which was made of very thin silk, slipped down her shoulders, exposing almost all of her chest. 

"What are you doing?" he whispered. The way she was looking at him was making him uncomfortable. 

"Shhh," she leaned into his ear. "You feel so good." As she said it, her hand slid down from his stomach into his boxers. Scott inhaled sharply. Sure he was a jock at school, but he had never actually had a relationship serious enough to progress into sex. Her touch was arousing his body, but his mind was numb from fear. He didn't understand what was going on, why she was touching him the way she was, and why he wasn't doing anything about it. She gently stroked him as her lips made their way up his neck to the back of his ear, and she grabbed his hair with her free hand to hold him still when he tried to pull away from her. She kissed his lips forcefully, pulling at them and sliding her tongue along his teeth when he didn't respond. 

Scott gasped for breath, her hands were getting more than acquainted with his thighs and what was in between. He felt dizzy; he couldn't focus on anything besides her fingers rubbing up and down on him. She pulled off his shirt and kissed his chest, nibbling on his nipples, and then going down to his stomach. All the while her hands still groped him, pushing and pulling him around until he thought he was going to faint. Her lips sucked on his belly button, and her tongue ran down from it to the top of his boxers. Her hands slid out from the legs of them and she yanked them off, pulling her body on top of his. His eyes regained enough focus during the short break to see her leisurely pull of her gown and force down on him. The surge sent shivers all the way up his spine. She held his arms down as she rocked back and forth, occasionally leaning down to his ear to tell him that he was in on a little secret, and he couldn't tell anyone or he would be sorry. His eyes rolled all the way back as she pushed further and further down, and she grabbed his hair when he finally released. He couldn't move and he felt like his entire body had turned into jelly. The dizziness turned to nausea as his brain finally realized what had just happened: he had sex with his father's wife. 

Elaine smiled when he closed his eyes painfully. "I want you," she said seductively, "I know you want me too baby, your body said it all." All traces of the terrified woman that had been in his room were gone; instead he could hear the confidence in her voice as she babbled on about rules he was supposed to follow. What had he done? Why hadn't he done anything? He could have, he could've at least tried to get her off of him instead of just lying there like a dummy. Maybe she would leave, and then he could get away from all of it. 

But Elaine had no intention of leaving. She lay down on top of him, rested her head under his chin and spread her arms out over his. They curled back and stopped at the tops of his biceps, and she kissed his collarbone before drifting off to sleep. Exhaustion was tugging at his eyelids, but his brain was on overdrive. It had felt good, her holding him the way she was now felt good, but at the same time it was sickening. He drifted off, all of his questions unanswered, with thoughts that led to only one faulty person: himself. 

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my story! So what did you think? Was it a little too graphic? Do you want me to continue it? Please review! 


	2. Bad Day

Thanks to blatz and zabouballa for being the first people to review my story! lol I decided to continue this story, this chap picks up right where the first one left off. More sad scenes for Scott in here, please review if u have any ideas/suggestions for me! 

* * *

Music blasted through the room as his alarm signaled him to get out of bed. Scott groaned and reached out to press the snooze button, but the noise stopped before his hand touched the clock. He opened his eyes to find Elaine staring back at him. Her legs straddled his hips, and her tousled hair fell down her shoulders, over her exposed breasts. His breath caught as he remembered what happened the night before, and fear clawed at his heart when he realized that she wanted to continue the little party. 

Elaine didn't hesitate, pushing his mouth open with her tongue and massaging his, while nibbling and sucking on his lips. He pushed his head deeper into his pillow to get away, but she placed both hands on the sides of his face to keep him in place as her tongue explored his mouth. The touches sent sensations from his head all the way to his toes, and he closed his eyes when her hands started traveling down his torso. Her palms flattened at his stomach and gently caressed his well-defined abs. Her legs pushed at his waist, getting tighter than he thought was humanly possible. She pressed so hard that he gasped in pain and gripped her thighs to loosen them. She continued kissing his face, moving down to the curve of his neck. She touched it lightly with her lips at first, which progressed into pulsating kisses, and then began flicking her tongue back and forth against his skin. His hands went slack at her thighs and he groaned softly. His mind was telling him to stop her, but his body wanted her to ride him until the next morning. She seemed to read the thought as soon as it entered his own brain, and her tongue ran all the way down the middle of his chest. 

Her hands became more forceful as they moved from his stomach to his back, pulling him upward, and then down to grab his butt. Her lips tugged and pulled at the skin right above the most sensitive area on his body, before moving all the way down. Her hands gripped his thighs tightly, yanking them up until his knees were bent. All thoughts left his mind as she ran her tongue over him and kissed the head. She nibbled, bit, licked and sucked on every part of that area, while his mind fought for consciousness. Why was he lying there, enjoying all of this? It was wrong, he was one messed up kid if he wanted her to do this to him. But he couldn't stop her. 

He suddenly felt very light-headed, he could barely breathe, and she just kept tugging harder and harder. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to stop what he knew would happen, but she licked him again and switched back into full gear. A moan escaped his lips when he couldn't stand it anymore, but Elaine kissed the inside of his thighs, still not satisfied. She crawled back on top of him. Scott was completely dazed, his mind couldn't put two thoughts together, and she prevented that from occurring by pushing down on him gently. The night before it had been too fast for him to stop and think, but that morning she made sure he felt every part of it. If possible, it felt more intense than before, and she forced him so deep that she had to cover his scream with her mouth. His body wasn't ready for what was happening, and he felt sick after she finished and left to her own room. 

Scott's hands were shaky as he tried the combination to his locker. He finally gave up and went to his first class, which had already started by the time he got to school. Ms. Hunter looked at him quizzically as he stepped into the classroom. Normally she would have yelled at him for missing half of her class, but he looked ill. His face was pale and his eyes focused on the ground, but they seemed to be looking right through the tiles. He sat down in the third row, closest to the door, and proceeded to stare past the desk. At the end of the period, Ms. Hunter assigned some homework to the class, and then dismissed them. 

"Scott, may I see you for a minute?" 

His head jerked up quickly. "Um, okay." He walked up to her desk, where she was sitting and correcting the tests she had given out the day before. 

"Are you alright?" She looked concerned, and her eyes studied his face to find some possible explanation for his unusual behavior. 

"Yeah... I-I just don't feel so good," he stammered, looking down at the red F she had just written on one of the papers. 

"Okay, you should probably get to your next class now then." She smiled sympathetically; he had probably been up late finishing homework after practice. 

Scott nodded and turned to leave. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed out the door, not wanting to piss off Mr. Stevenson, who would jump on any chance to embarrass him. His educated guess for that was because his math teacher had most likely been an unpopular kid in high school, so football players or anyone else who had that status were on his permanent 'hate' list. He tried to open his locker again, but to no avail, and hurried off to an hour with the teacher from hell. He had gotten not ten feet away from his locker when the second bell rang, telling him that he was now officially late for his next class. 

He hustled to the room and plopped down in his seat as Mr. Stevenson started his lecture on the connection between trigonometry and geometry. 

"Well well, Mr. Barringer, so nice of you to join us." He sneered at him, and his tone indicated complete disgust at the subject of his statement. Luckily, he left him alone for the time being, returning to his lesson. 

Exhaustion pulled at Scott's eyelids, but the thoughts he found when he closed them forced him to keep them open. He started feeling light-headed again, but this time it was because he hadn't drank anything since the evening of the previous day. The little escapades in his bedroom only drained more fluids from his body, and he needed to get some water in him before he collapsed. His mind was too foggy to register it though, and by the time he did, he had gone from feeling like an airhead to complete dizziness. The world was twisting and turning at odd angles. He raised his hand and squeezed his eyes shut to push away the nausea that was threatening to spill the contents of his stomach all over his math book. 

"And what can we do for you today, Mr. Barringer?" The snickers of a few of his classmates followed Mr. Stevenson's comment, from the crowd that didn't like him or organized sports too much. 

"I... I don't..." His mind was spinning, and he rubbed at his eyes to gain focus. 

"You don't what? Know how to pass a class without daddy dearest paying your way through?" This was followed by a few more laughs, but the girl sitting in the row next to him noticed that his face was the color of a sheet, and he had broken into a sweat. 

"Can I go to the nurse?" His voice was weak, his whole body felt weak, and he thought he was going to hurl. 

"Aww, poor baby have a tummy ache? Suck it up, my class isn't a place where little jockos like yourself can get free passes because their steroids went down the wrong way." Almost the entire class turned their attention towards Scott, waiting for the comeback that always got him a detention. But the room was silent; Scott's hands were the only things keeping his head from falling onto the table. Mr. Stevenson turned back to his lecture, and the students lost interest in Scott. His eyes were closed, and he bit on his lip to keep back the bile that had risen into his throat. He slowly put his arms flat on the desk and rested his head on top of them, willing the dizziness to go away. Instead, it pulled him into welcoming darkness. 

"So, who understood problem twenty-seven on yesterday's homework?" Mr. Stevenson's eyes scanned the room, landing on his favorite target, whose hand would have normally been raised at this point. "Barringer, why don't you enlighten us with your 'wisdom'?" Silence followed, and he tried again. "Barringer, sleeping in my class is not acceptable. Hmm, I think that offense deserves a week of detention, don't you think?" Nothing around Scott processed into his brain, he had fainted right in his chair. His teacher was becoming angry. While sleeping could be understandable, mockery was not, and it seemed to him like Scott was doing just that. He grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water from his table and walked up the aisle to stop directly n front of him. He opened it and turned it over completely, dumping the contents onto his head. 

The freezing liquid pulled Scott's mind back into consciousness, and he slowly lifted his head off the desk. His vision was still blurry though, and the nausea resurfaced. His body trembled suddenly, but his eyes stared straight at absolutely nothing in front of him. He turned his head to the side and vomited onto Mr. Stevenson's shoes. The expression on his face went from amusement to anger in less than one second. 

"THAT'S IT BARRINGER, GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" 

Scott stood unsteadily, his feet felt heavy as he tried to drag himself to the door. 

"Um, Mr. Stevenson, I think he might be sick..." the girl that had been sitting next to him piped up. 

"Sick, huh? Sick with what?" His voice was full of scorn, and he called out to Scott, who paused as he slowly made his way to the door. "So Barringer, what is it today? The flu, whooping cough, the black plague? Maybe it's just too much time spent in bed with various women. Did you get an STD yet, or will that excuse wait until tomorrow?" 

Tears stung his eyes, but they didn't fall. He started walking again, and slammed the door as he left the classroom. He had made it down the hallway when he collapsed. 

* * *

Ooh what happens next? I'll have another update real soon! 


	3. And It Goes On

Omg, I tried to upload this chapter like 10 times, but it kept showing all the tags and stuff... I just figured out that it was because i forgot to say html and body at the top! How dumb am I? *sigh* Sorry about the delay in updates, I was really busy with history homework,.. damn I hate history... lol here is the next chappie, and I think chapter 4 will be up soon.   
Oh, I forgot to say this for the first 2 chappies, but I don't own Scott, Martin Barringer, or Elaine. Everyone else is mine :) 

* * *

Scott woke up in the nurse's office. He was lying on his back in a very uncomfortable bed, and the pattern on the ceiling danced and twirled as he tried to remember what had happened. He started to sit up, but was immediately pushed back down by a pair of very strong hands. 

"It's okay Scott, you just need to lie down until the nurse comes back." 

The voice sounded very familiar, and it took him a second to figure out who it was. "Dad?" 

"Don't worry, everything is fine. Chad and Randy saw you on the floor at the end of class and brought you down." 

In spite of his father's warning, Scott sat up and leaned back on his forearms. "What are you doing here?" 

Mr. Barringer smiled. He could always leave it to his son to get right to the point. "The meeting was adjourned early, so I decided to head on back and catch your football game. Then, when you win, we can go out and celebrate. What do u say to some Chinese and ice cream after?" 

"Okay, sure." Scott was a little confused, his father never came home early. If anything, the trips extended on and right into the next one. That was one reason his mother had been so depressed during the months before they separated, she was always alone. Now that he had married Elaine, he made an extra effort to come home when he was supposed to. It was kinda nice to see his father more often, it upset him to think that if he had made that effort before, his parents would still be together. He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand squeezed his shoulder. 

"So how are you feeling?" The nurse smiled down at him warmly as she stuck a thermometer in his mouth. 

"Ffffne," he mumbled around the object. 

"Good to hear it." She then turned to his father. "From what Chad told he, he wasn't feeling well in class, and he vomited before he left. It was most likely just a dizzy spell, maybe he hadn't eaten well or drank enough in the past few hours." 

Mr. Barringer merely nodded his head at the information. He didn't know if either was true, but his bet was that his son had forgotten something and freaked out. He was not a nervous person, but Elaine told him that lately he was prone to anxiety attacks. Though from what, he couldn't be sure. He watched Scott, but he seemed to be fine now. Whatever it had been, it wasn't bothering him now. 

But it was. As the nurse lectured him on eating and drinking healthy, "especially since you're playing football everyday," she added, he was thinking back to the series of events that led him to where he was sitting. He felt like throwing up all over again, but he managed to keep calm. 

"Scott, I want you to drink this bottle of water before practice and have another one after, okay?" She raised her eyebrows at him when he took too long to respond. 

"I-um... yeah, okay." He took the water from her and stood up. 

She shoved a package of saltine crackers into his hand. "I almost forgot these." 

He stared at them dully, then lazily looked back up to her face. "Gee, thanks." 

Mr. Barringer followed him out of the office. "Son, I'm going to home and rest for a little while, but I'll bring Elaine to the game, and then we can go eat like I promised you." 

Scott's face fell at the mention of her name, but his father barely noticed. "Okay," Scott said softly to the tiles, as Martin retreated to the nearest exit. 

The rest of the day was pretty mundane, even lunch, when a bunch of girls crowded around him to make sure he was alright. Right after school, he hurried to the locker room to change into his uniform and put on his padding. 

"Nice ass, Barringer," Randy said as he smacked the cushioning on the seat of Scott's pants. 

He picked up his towel and snapped it back at him, smiling when it hit him in the back of the head. "Nicer than yours, man." 

"Hurry up ladies, we have a game to win!" The coach bellowed from just inside the doors. 

The boys rushed on to the field as the cheerleaders started up. Scott looked for his father in the crowd, but he couldn't find him. After the ceremonious huddle, the players took their positions. The plays went back and forth for both sides, but in the end, the Reddingham Ravens were victorious. Amidst all the hands that patted him on the back, Scott spotted his father's dark gray jacket. He looked up and smiled at his father's expression. 

"Wonderful touchdowns, son!" Martin exclaimed as he pulled son into a man-hug. "Those scouts will be all over you by the end of the year." 

Scott laughed, but it stopped when he saw Elaine making her way towards him. 

"You played wonderfully! I think all of those hours on the treadmill paid off." She winked at him when his father turned away to congratulate the coach, and slid her fingers up his arm. He stiffened, but no one seemed to have noticed the fact that Elaine was petting him in public. 

"Come on you two, time to celebrate!" Martin grabbed Elaine's free hand and started walking towards the car. Scott followed at a distance, his good mood ruined completely. 

The restaurant was upper-class with candles lit all around the room, creating a warm amber glow. Scott was glad that he had gone home and showered, it was definitely not the place for a football player in a dirty uniform. He wasn't much for luxurious things, but it made him feel proud that his father wanted to take him somewhere as nice as the restaurant was to celebrate whatwould probably seem like a small thing to the business associates and couples that were already seated. 

The comfort of the cozy booth made Scott sleepy. His eyes stayed closed for longer and longer periods of time as Elaine and his father talked about the business trip. From what he understood, it had been very successful, and his father had made a lot of money from the deal. His mind drifted into dreamland as the world continued slowly around him. 

He was jerked out his daze by a hand on his leg. His father had gone to the bathroom to take a business call, and Elaine was staring at him. 

"Are you okay, Scotty?" 

He pulled his arms tightly against his body and looked away from her gaze. "Yeah." 

"All that work today must have worn you out." Her finger slid up the front of his thigh and made its way to his waist. 

Scott became very uneasy. He had a feeling that she wasn't talking about the football game. What was she doing? His father could come back at any second. Maybe he would, and then he would catch her with her hand on his leg and figure out what she was trying to do. He'd kick her out for sure, then Scott would never have to see her again. 

Her finger moved down to the inside of his thigh and gently rubbed up and down. He gritted his teeth to keep from making any suspicious noise. He closed his eyes painfully, and she quickly pulled her hand away. 

"Are you alright son?" Martin was worried by the look on Scott's face, hopefully he wasn't feeling sick again. 

Scott knew that his father hadn't seen anything, but he still couldn't bring himself to look at him. He nodded, keeping his eyes on the salt shaker in front of him. 

"Are you sure?" Martin felt his son's forehead, but there was no indication of a fever. He was just tired, that was all it could be. Maybe dinner hadn't been such a good idea, he should have considered the fact that Scott probably had homework to finish. He silently chided himself for being so dumb. 

"Do you want to take a rain check on the ice cream?" 

Scott nodded silently, but he was afraid to get up. Luckily, the waiter took a few minutes to get the bill. He grabbed his jacket and followed his father and Elaine out of the restaurant. 

* * *

When he got home, Scott immediately went upstairs to his room. He lay down on his bed and decided to take a small nap. He could finish his homework after he woke up. 

Martin headed up the stairs to change into more relaxing clothes. Dress pants were not the most comfortable things. He stopped at his son's room to make sure that he was feeling well. The door creaked softly as he opened it, taking care to be as quiet as possible in case his son was sleeping. Sure enough, he spotted a rumpled form lying on the bed. He walked over and reached out his hand to shake him gently awake. 

Scott's eyes shot open when he felt a hand on his back, and fear crept into his heart. Was it Elaine? Where was his dad? 

"Scott?" 

Relief swept over him as he realized that the voice definitely did not belong to a woman. He turned over to look at his father. 

"Mmhmm?" 

"I just wanted to make sure that you aren't ill. I can get some medicine if you need it." 

Scott sighed deeply. "I'm fine Dad, I'm just a little tired. I was up late doing homework last night." 

"I don't want to disturb you here, but you should probably get to that now so you aren't as worn-out tomorrow." 

Scott slowly got up as his father left the room. Not only was he tired, he was also hungry. He regretted not finishing his meal at the restaurant, shrimp and pasta was his favorite, but he could easily go downstairs to get something to eat. As much as his tummy grumbled, his legs wouldn't budge. He gave up altogether and fell back onto the bed. Homework could wait until tomorrow. 

* * *

And that's it for chapter 3, please review and tell me what you think, if I'm moving too slowly... it might be at least a few more chapters until he ends up at Horizon, do u think I should write about the first season or skip around to a few episodes? Thanks for reading! 


	4. Sick in Body, Sick in Mind

More angst huh? lol Ok, here goes. I decided to write another chappie this weekend, because I most likely will not have time during the week, and I don't want you guys to have to wait for a long time to read it. Of course, I forgot to post it Sunday, stupid me... lol Thanks to greymist for the feedback, it would make more sense to just skip around... and thanks to all of u that reviewed my story!   
*****I wish I owned Scott, but I don't. Elaine and Martin are also pawns of the Fox Family series :)***** 

* * *

The alarm clock flashed 3:18 am. Scott groggily felt his way out of bed and to his bedroom door. He didn't understand why he felt so restless lately; he had always slept well when he lived with his mother. The trophies and posters on the wall felt smothering, and he opened his bedroom window to breathe freely. The air hit his face with a comfortably refreshing coolness that came with just getting out of the shower. He no longer felt the drowsiness from the restaurant, now he just wanted to get out of his house, away from his room and all memories of what had happened there. 

He silently pulled a pair of pajama pants over his boxers and a large deep blue sweatshirt over his naked torso. Quietly, he slipped out the front door and into the street, where little drops of dew were starting to form on the grass. His feet pulled him in a random direction, up the street and into a park. The moon softly lit the path through the trees, but everything else was enveloped in darkness. 

Scott found himself thinking of a place his family had visited a few years ago, when his father had gotten the brilliant idea of camping out. His mother had been thoroughly disgusted at the mention of gutting a fish and peeing in a hole, but had gleefully helped him clean his catch after a long day of fishing. The air had been so crisp and clean, just like his life had been then. His mother and father had spent the night laughing and talking in front of the fire, and he had fallen asleep wrapped in her comforting arms. 

He missed that comfort. No matter how bad his day was or how hard life could get, his family had always been there to tell him it was alright, that everything would be fine. But everything wasn't, and he didn't understand how he hadn't picked up on the signs that his parents were growing apart. There must have been some. Had his father been cheating on his mother all along? When had he really started seeing Elaine? 

Scott sat down on a bench. He never realized how much he needed his mother in his life, on some days she had been all that held him together. He hadn't spoken to her since the divorce. Of course she had called him, but he had been at football practice. She must have gotten tired of hearing Elaine's voice on the phone; she had visited frequently before she officially became Mrs. Barringer. No one but his own mom was ever called Mrs. Barringer. 

He sat and thought for awhile, failing to notice that rain had started to fall around him. It was just drizzling at first, but Scott snapped back into reality when heavy drops fell onto his head. He quickly walked back home and crept back into his room, where exhaustion finally lulled him into sleep. 

Sunlight flooded the room, blinding two raccoon eyes. He couldn't get out of bed, no matter how hard he convinced himself that his teachers would give him a detention. Nausea drowned out every thought in his brain, and his nose felt stuffy. He couldn't be sick. He had so much work to make up, and he had spent the past week studying for the biology test. That damn rain must have screwed him over. 

Martin rushed into his room. "Scott, you're going to be late for school!" 

"I know," Scott croaked. His voice was so hoarse that it hurt him to speak. 

"You are sick, aren't you?" Scott's forehead almost burned his hand right off his body. "Oh no, I have to go to the department office today, I won't be home until maybe eight or nine tonight. Do you think you'll be fine here by yourself?" 

Scott started to nod when Elaine walked into the room. "Martin, honey, you were supposed to leave ten minutes ago!" She noticed Scott lying in bed. "What's going on?" 

"Scott's not feeling well. His forehead is warm, so he probably has a fever, but I'm already late for work, so I won't be able to bring him any medicine until I finish work." 

"Oh, I can stay with him." 

"But what about your lunch date with your friends?" 

"I can always reschedule, I could go out with them tomorrow for dinner or something. Here, you forgot your tie." She reached upwards to wrap it around his neck and secure it in place, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Thanks Elaine, you're a lifesaver." He darted out of the room, grabbing his keys and jacket as he ran to his car. 

She called out a goodbye and walked over to Scott. On top of being sick, he was also terrified of what staying home alone with Elaine would mean. She gently sat down on the side of his bed and placed her hand on his forehead. Martin hadn't been kidding when he said it was hot, and she moved it to rest on his arm. He had turned sideways to talk to his father, and she could see his face perfectly. 

"Are you hungry, Scotty?" She rubbed his arm warmly, and was surprised to find that his sweatshirt was damp. Either he had a sweating problem or he had gone out in the rain. She placed both hands under it onto his smooth skin. Her hands crept up his stomach and chest as she pulled it slowly off his head, exposing the upper half of his body. 

Scott was fighting to control his lungs, which were giving out on him. He was completely frozen in fear. He looked away when her hands slid along his back and to the pants that he had forgotten to remove. Instead of pulling them off, her hand stroked his leg softly, pushing the fabric up and down with the motion. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to break down into tears. 

Elaine's hand slid up to his back to caress it while her free hand patted his hair down comfortingly. She talked to him softly about getting up and going to the living room so he could eat and watch television. Scott didn't know what she was up to. Why wasn't she on top of him yet? His brain took a second to register what she said, and then he slowly got up to comply. 

About halfway down the hall, his vision became fuzzy. He grabbed onto the wall for support, but Elaine was at his side in a second, wrapping her arm around his waist and telling him to lean towards her. He did so, but still stumbled forward. The world was spinning, and he felt like he was falling. 

Even though Elaine led him down the stairs carefully, he still managed to slip and fall down the flight. Scott's head exploded in pain when he landed on the marble floor, and he curled up into a ball. 

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Elaine leaned over him, shaking him to make sure he hadn't knocked himself out. 

Scott whimpered in reply. He felt like vomiting his stomach and intestines onto the floor. His brain couldn't tell him who he was or what was going on, he just wanted the noise to go away so he could sleep. 

"Scotty, talk to me." She shook him harder. His chest rapidly rose and fell with each shaky breath he took. He was scaring her, he could have a concussion or something even worse. She dragged him arm over her neck and helped him up. She was actually doing most of it herself, and it surprised her how heavy he was. All those workouts must have really built up his muscles. 

Scott groaned when he landed on the couch. His body was propped up against its back, and his head seemed to weigh about a hundred pounds. He let it flop back onto the support and shut his eyes to block out the light. 

Elaine paused in her rush to get him something to eat. He would probably throw it back up as soon as it entered his mouth. Speaking of things she would like to have in his mouth, she was pretty sure he couldn't regurgitate a few choice parts on her body. She sauntered back towards the couch, halting when she ended up right in front of him. His eyes remained closed, so she could check out his body at her leisure. 

Scott's dazed mind had picked up on the thoughts he had been having the night before. His mother always made him chicken noodle soup whenever he was sick, and she would force-feed him when he didn't want to eat. He wished she was with him, to make him feel better. He wished she could give him a hug like she used to and tell him that he would be fine soon, that she would take him out for ice cream and a movie. 

Elaine straddled him and wrapped her arms around his back. She kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his lips. Her lips moved down to the side of his neck, where they playfully bit him and then sucked on the mark that had been created. Scott sighed, the illness drugged him beyond reality. She took that as a good sign, and ran her tongue along his lower lip and across his bottom set of teeth. He shivered and melted into her touch. Her caresses were the only comfort he had, and he longed to hold onto them, hoping that someone would lift him out of his misery. 

She pressed her body against his forcefully, pinning him to the couch, and rocked up and down as she kissed him. He gasped for breath as she hit the most sensitive part of his body over and over again, and she smiled to herself when she felt him hardening. She didn't pull off his clothes just yet; sex was only half the fun. Torturing his body until he begged her to take him was the other. Her hands soothingly went the length from his shoulders to his stomach and back again, moving to his back and gripping him lightly to her as her tongue molested his mouth. 

Scott was past the point of resistance. He couldn't remember his own name, much less stop her from abusing him. He groaned into her mouth when her fingers slid up his neck and into his hair, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. They held him still as she pushed herself further onto him. He could no longer hold himself up, and his body depended entirely on the back of the couch for support. 

He gasped in pain when she suddenly stopped and got up from the couch. She walked over to the CD player and turned it on. A fast song that he had never heard of blasted through the speakers, and she sat back onto his lap. She started to dance on him and pull off her top, and then pushed her bare breasts against his chest as she unfastened the button of her jeans. He was in a daze, but his mind was screaming at him to run away, far away, before she took off all of her clothes. He tried to use his arms to push her away from him, but she caught them and wrapped them around her body. She stood up on the couch to take off her jeans, and he got a full view of her through the lacy thong she had on underneath. 

Elaine almost cackled when she saw him staring at her. It would be too easy. She had actually hoped that he would up more of a fight, because then she could make him feel guilty. She would have to save that for another time. She slowly danced her way back down to him, pausing when her flat stomach was in front of his face. She brushed it against his face, shuddering in excitement at the contact with his warm skin. Her hands made their way down his torso to his pajamas, and she pulled them down until they were at his knees. She grabbed the bulge in his boxers and gave it a hard tug. Scott gasped, which was her signal to continue. The boxers were removed as well. Elaine wrapped her legs tightly around his body and pressed down with full force. 

Scott shook as she pushed down harder and harder. He couldn't feel anything but her body against his, and he didn't want to feel anything else, especially not the nausea that had wrenched at him for the past hour. He could feel her wrenching against him as well. She kissed him deeply and moaned into his ear when she contracted. 

"Scotty," she whispered as she thrust harder and harder. "Ooh, Scotty, don't stop." 

Her voice heightened his senses, and he bit his lip to keep back his own moan. She had complete control of his body, and she wasn't willing to give it up. She softened her advances when his arms tightened around her and he started gasping for breath. She kissed him softly, knowing that going harder would set him free. She didn't want to do that, she wanted him to give it up until _she_ decided to stop. 

He groaned in frustration when she stopped completely and moved her face down to the crook of his neck. She sucked on it softly, making him want her more, then pulled back. 

"Say you want me, Scotty." 

He panted heavily. "What?" 

"Tell me you love me," she whispered seductively into his ear. 

He pulled back, and his senses started kicking in. What was he doing? This was his father's wife, he had to stop it. He couldn't betray him like that. "No." He tried to sound strong, but it came out as a ragged whisper. 

"Scotty, tell me you want me." Elaine pushed him into her full force, kissing him on the lips again. 

"I..." He couldn't say it. He didn't want to, he didn't want her. "N-no, I-" 

"But you do baby, look at yourself. Would you be loving me so good if you didn't?" 

Scott didn't have anything to say to that. Why was he letting her do this to him? How could he be so weak? He deserved it, because no other boy would have sex with his stepmother. He stared at the floor as his mind berated him. Elaine knew she had gotten to him. 

"Tell me, Scotty." 

"I..." he whispered, "I...I want you." 

She pushed down on him again, making him lose his train of thought. He shuddered, encouraging her to finish with him. She felt herself contracting again, and pushed deeper and harder than she had done previously. She buried his face into her neck as she climaxed. He felt her tighten all around him, and his body couldn't hold it in anymore. She kept rocking against him, tugging him so far he thought he would faint, and he flowed into her a second time. Elaine didn't leave him alone even then. She wrapped her arms all the way around his body and held him to her, listening to his gasps and feeling his chest heave up and down as he came back down from their high. She embraced him for a long time, gently kissing from his shoulder to his collarbone. His head still rested against her neck, completely enveloped in the hug. 

* * *

Aaaand I think I'll wrap this one up here. What did you think? Does it seem realistic? 


	5. Bacon and Vomit

A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the long wait, it's been a month since I updated! Just in case you were wondering, I am going to finish this story, no matter how long it takes me! lol I have had a crazy sports schedule and homework projects, now midterms too. But school got cancelled for me tomorrow because it is way too cold up here, so it's a 4-day weekend! Yay!!!!! (Martin Luther King Day's on Monday). 

But here's the next chappie, it is a little bit shorter than my others and it doesn't get as far time-wise as the other chapters do, but please review anyway! If you don't like something and think I should change it, tell me, because I have a few ideas for this story and it's just a little hard to combine all of them. Happy reading! 

* * *

Elaine let go and got off the couch, pulling Scott from the bleary sleep he had fallen into. He didn't feel comforted anymore. The events that had just occurred replayed over and over again through his mind. Elaine didn't seem to be any different; she dressed as if she had just woken up from a long nap. How long had they been sitting there? He didn't know. All he knew was that he would spew the contents of his stomach all over his father's expensive oriental carpet if he didn't find a bathroom. 

Elaine hummed triumphantly to herself as she prepared breakfast. She hadn't taken the time to learn how to cook from her mother, but she could whip up a mean bacon-and-egg sandwich. Martin had told her that Scott usually ate bacon for breakfast because he needed the protein for practice. Today, he would probably need it to keep up with her. 

Scott slowly pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. The dizziness had returned as soon as he got up from the couch, but luckily his stomach had waited until he made it up the stairs. He knew his father would be pretty angry about vomit that now covered the floor at the top of the staircase, but he wouldn't show it because he'd feel guilty about yelling at his sick son. 

That's it, I'm just a sick little boy, he thought to himself. A dirty sick little wuss. 

He wanted to shower so badly, to get her smell off his body, but he was afraid that he would collapse in the shower and she would do something to him while he was there. He needed to get away from her, away from that house, but he didn't know how. His legs felt like lead underneath him, big blocks that would not move. Maybe he could take the car. 

Elaine put Scott's breakfast on a tray and took it up the stairs to him. She winced when her foot hit something wet on the floor, and she looked past the tray to find it covered in vomit. 

"Ewwwww! Oh goodness..." 

Her squeal jerked Scott away from his thoughts. What the hell was she carrying on about now? He stopped pacing when she opened the door and put the tray on the floor. She disappeared from view, hopping down the hallway to the bathroom. He peeked out the door and saw that his little mess had been disrupted. At first he held back the urge to laugh, but oh, what the hell. It served her right. 

She was still scrubbing her foot half an hour later. He could hear the shower from where he lay on his bed. It was the background music for his hand puppets. His mother had taught him how to make funny little animal shapes with his fingers, and had used them to get him to sleep when he was a child. In his depressed and weary state he had formed a rabbit and a dog. The dog chased the rabbit around and bit into it, but the rabbit was using tae-kwon-do to kick the dog's butt. It may not have been too entertaining to an outsider, but it kept his nausea at bay. 

Up to the age of seven years old, rabbits had been his favorite animals. That was before he learned that rabbits weren't cool, and that boys liked dogs and dragons. His friends liked the dog that he pretended to beat up. They teased him constantly about how hot she was. 

He dropped his hands when the door opened abruptly. Elaine looked disapprovingly at the plate of food left uneaten by the door, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she wandered around the room, gazing at the trophies and pictures that lined the walls. 

Scott watched her from where he lay. He felt oddly uncomfortable and exposed, in spite of the fact that two layers of clothing shielded his body from her prodding eyes. He wanted her to get out of his room and stop looking at his belongings. He remained silent, unable to voice the anger that built up inside of him. 

Elaine picked up a picture and walked over to him. "Who's this?" 

Scott gave the photograph a lazy glance. "My mom." 

Elaine turned the picture back towards her and studied it for a second. "Tell me about her." 

"There's not much to tell." 

She rolled her eyes at this. "Sure there isn't. What was she like?" 

"A mom." 

"My mother drank a bottle of whiskey in between her council meetings and choir practice. Was your mother like that?" 

Scott's eyes moved from the ceiling to her face. "No." 

"So..." 

He sat up. "Why do you wanna know anyway?" 

"Just to see what she was like." 

"You mean so that you can figure out the soul you're supposed to replace?" He paused, taking a deep breath to control himself. When he looked back at her, his blue eyes flashed angrily. "I don't need another mom. I already have one. And Dad obviously doesn't need her because he decided to marry you instead. So don't get any ideas." 

Elaine looked at him sadly. She softly touched his cheek, and then grabbed his hand. "Scott, I don't want to be your mother. I think I'm a little too young to be a mom. I just want to be your friend. You can talk to me, you know." 

No, he couldn't talk to her. If he could, he would have told her that he didn't want to have sex with her, and if he could talk to his dad, he would have told him what happened. He couldn't talk to anyone, he had forgotten how. No one ever wanted to talk to him about anything besides football anymore. His mother was the only one who ever asked him about how _he_ felt, not about the number of points he scored. 

Elaine watched him expectantly, picking the conversation back up when he didn't speak. "Your father told me that you two were pretty close." 

Scott sighed. "Yeah." 

"It must hurt that you guys don't talk much anymore." 

He stared out the window. "I guess." 

"Do you still feel sick?" 

"A little." 

"Why didn't you eat anything?" 

"I'm not hungry." 

"You barely ate anything last night. You have to eat, in order to stay healthy and strong. Otherwise, you're going to keep getting sick." 

He shrugged. He didn't really care about eating. There was no way he could go to football practice anyway, his school had a rule about being in school in order to play. 

"Scotty..." She turned his head back to face her. "You have to eat breakfast now, okay?" 

He pulled away from her hand. "I'll eat whenever the hell I want to." 

It was Elaine's turn to sigh. "Alright then." 

She fetched the plate and set it on Scott's nightstand. She sat on his bed and crawled into his lap, stretching one of her slender legs over his hips to the other side of his body. She picked up a piece of bacon and tried to put it in his mouth. Scott jerked away from her and put his hands up to push hers away from him. Elaine laughed lightly and forced him down until he was lying flat on the bed, then pressed his nose and held it until he opened his mouth to breathe. She pushed the bacon into the back of his throat and he gagged on the rubbery meat. 

Scott wriggled his way up the bed to get away from Elaine's controlling hands. He had almost gotten away when a piece of bacon got caught in his windpipe. He gasped for air, but it was stuck. Elaine giggled, happy that she had overpowered him yet again. 

He got scared. He was choking and Elaine would hold him there until he died. She was lifting up the pillow. What was she doing? She would kill him, and then she could take all of his father's money. 

Elaine playfully placed the pillow over his face and pressed down gently. He would realize soon enough that he had to listen to her every word. His arms were flailing against her, hitting her arms and the sides of her body. She would have to make him pay for those. 

Fear traveled through every nerve ending in his body. His stomach turned in circles and the dizziness that had temporarily left him swung back in full force, increasing his anxiety. He hadn't had an attack this bad since his parents first told him that they were separating, but then no one had been around to witness it. He felt like he was going to pass out, but his lungs kept forcing air up into his mouth, trying to dislodge the offensive cuisine from his body. 

Elaine's anger gave way to concern, and she removed the pillow from his face. Scott immediately sat up and pounded at his chest until the chunk flew out of his mouth and onto the floor. He panted heavily in an effort to regain the oxygen that he had lost. 

"Scotty, are you alright?" Elaine wrapped her arms around him to calm him down. 

He tried to pull away, but her grip was too strong. The fear was still there, wrenching at his heart and clawing at his mind. He couldn't stay in that house. She would suffocate him while he was sleeping. His life depended on him getting away from her. 

Scott pushed her off him and ran for the door, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed. "Scotty, where are you going?" 

His only reply was to jerk his arm back towards his body, releasing her hold on him. He got up again, but this time Elaine grabbed him around the waist and emphatically dragged him back down. She kept a firm grip as she lay down on top of him. She felt the rapid heart beat underneath his shirt and heard his shallow breaths. 

He attempted to relax, but it was impossible. He knew that getting worked up about things gave him headaches, but the muscles in his body would not unwind. Now Elaine was lying on his bed, he was lying on his bed, and he was praying that what he knew would happen somehow did not. He felt her muscles shift as she lifted her face to be even with his. 

"Sshh, close your eyes," she whispered softly into his ear. He did as he was told, his panic level increasing by the second. 

Her hands went into his hair and massaged his scalp soothingly. His neck muscles stiffened at first, then unwound. He drifted off into a dazed sleep as she hummed softly. 

* * *

So what did you think? Am I moving a little too slow? Besides the downfall into frugs, is there anything else you guys would like to see before Horizon comes into the picture? 


	6. New Friends, Same Enemies

A/N: sorry, it took me forever to get this up! Unfortunately, it also doesn't seem to get anywhere, but its set a couple weeks ahead of the last chapter. Please R&R! 

* * *

Scott trembled in the backseat of the car. His father had come home while Elaine was finishing up with him, and they both narrowly escaped being discovered. This had been going on for weeks, but it felt like months. Now they were all going out to dinner-again. Elaine wasn't much of a cook, and had almost succeeded in burning down the house on her little field trip to his room. 

He was so tired. His team had to play short-handed; meaning that only was he the wide receiver, but he also had to take a few turns blocking and playing quarterback. Being just short of two hundred pounds, Scott was not the ideal build to block players that could get up to three hundred. The Ravens emerged victorious, but just by a few points. It was quite possibly one of the most horrible games they had played, and he knew the coach was going to make them run during Monday's practice. His thoughts drifted as sleep overtook him. 

In the front seat, Martin Barringer hummed along to a song on the radio. There was yet another successful meeting earlier that day, and he had a feeling that he would buy Elaine that new Ferrari before the week was over. He checked the rearview mirror before changing lanes and got a glimpse of Scott's head slumped over onto the window. 

"It must have been a tough game, huh?" He smiled at Elaine as her hand paused on its way to the volume dial. 

"Yeah, they didn't have as many players as usual. Poor Scotty, he took some hard hits." 

"He didn't hurt anything did he?" Martin checked the rearview mirror again. 

"Maybe just a little of his pride." Elaine smiled to herself. Martin chuckled, completely unaware of the joke's real nature. 

"Maybe. But I think I should ask him to skip practice tomorrow, just in case." 

"But honey, aren't you going to be working until eleven-thirty?" Elaine's hand rested at his knee. 

"Yeah, it might even go later if this meeting is going the way I think it is. Scott can just come home, do you have anything planned?" 

"Cassandra and I were going to get facials, but we can just do them at home." This time Elaine was the one checking the mirror. 

Martin sighed. "I know that Scott's almost sixteen, but I don't want him to come home to an empty house. It will just remind him of how his mother always had cookies or pasta waiting for him." 

"Oh, I understand completely." She hesitated, not knowing where her next comment would lead. "I tried to talk to him about his mother, but he shut down on me. I think it's really important that they talk, so that he doesn't feel weird around the house in the time it takes us all to be comfortable with each other." 

Martin thought for a second. "I don't know, it might just make him more homesick than before. We aren't that far from the old house, but now he's in a new school and will make new friends. I don't want him to keep dwelling on the past, he should focus on all of the things he'll be able to do now that he's on a much better team." 

"Was it bad that I asked him about it?" She squinted until her eyes reddened, giving Martin the impression that he had made her upset. 

"No, no, not at all. Maybe he will open up to you and realize what you can do for him, then he won't be so upset all the time." 

_Or maybe I'll find out just how much he can do for me,_ Elaine smiled at the thought. 

The meal was uneventful. It was the same old situation, Elaine and Martin cooing at each other while Scott tried to look anywhere else but at them. The guilt ate at him, chomping at his stomach until his appetite disappeared. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. 

"May I be excused?" 

Martin looked up in surprise. He had actually forgotten that Scott was sitting across the table from him. "Sure, son." 

Scott scrambled out his seat, wanting to get as far away as possible. As he turned to run away, he bumped into a waitress whose arms were occupied with a tremendous amount of food. The platter crashed to the ground, showering both of them with clam chowder and chicken noodle soup. 

"I'm sorry," Scott bent down to try to pick up the dishes that had accumulated around his feet. 

"Um, it's okay," she leaned down as well; her first day at work was a total disaster. 

"Scott, are you alright?" His father leaned over the table. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He carefully stacked the dishes back on the tray, not wanting to create another scene. 

"Ow!" Scott looked up to find the girl-her tag said Brianna- holding her right hand in pain. A broken chunk of a soup bowl had gashed her palm. 

"Are you okay?" Scott immediately felt bad. It was his fault that she had broken the dish in the first place. "Do you want me to help you with the tray/" 

"Thanks," Brianna blushed, this was not going to look good to her supervisors but there was no way she could carry it. 

She led him to the kitchen, where he put the tray on an empty counter. The lights were bright, not like the rest of the restaurant. He watched Brianna turn on the water in the sink and grab some bandages. He felt useless, so he decided to throw the broken dishware into a nearby trashcan. 

"Great first day, huh?" She laughed, wrapping her hand up in medical tape. 

"It's your first day? That sucks. I'm really sorry." He picked a teacup handle out of the mess in front of him. 

"Yeah, my parents always complain about how I don't get out the house enough. They thought waitressing would cure me of my clumsiness." 

Scott laughed. "Old people are weird." 

"Or just senile." She flashed him a smile before walking over to help him. "Was that you family?" 

"My dad. And my step mom." 

Two shapely eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "Really? I thought she was your sister." 

Scott laughed again. "She's a little young, I guess." 

"A little? Is she even legal yet?" 

"I hope so, otherwise my dad is a freak." 

"And she's a freak for marrying the old guy." 

Surprisingly, Scott didn't feel the least bit offended during their conversation. It was true because Elaine was definitely a freak. Otherwise she could get guys her own age, and wouldn't be hitting on him. And his dad should be marrying a woman like his mother, not that flashy whore. He had forgotten all about them while he was in the kitchen. Brianna was a lot of fun to talk to, he had even gotten her phone number so they could hang out. She was free on Monday, so maybe they could get something to eat after he had practice. 

"Hey, Scott? Scott?" Martin called to him. They were in the car again, and Scott was thinking about his 'date.' 

"Yeah?" 

"Tomorrow, tell your coach that I said you shouldn't practice." 

Scott was confused. Practice was mandatory. "Why?" 

"I think you're getting a little worn out from both football and schoolwork. Tell him I want you to take a day off so that you don't overwork yourself and pull something." 

"Um, okay." Yes! As much as Scott loved football, he really wanted to go chill with his new friend. 

Elaine searched for an excuse to leave the room. Martin was usually a heavy sleeper, but he had drunk too much coffee and was having trouble getting settled down. 

"Martin, I'm going to get a little snack. Do you need anything?" 

"No, but if my eyes don't shut in five minutes then I am going to be taking some Nyquil. At this rate, I'll never be able to leave the house on time." 

Elaine giggled. "Alright." 

Scott opened his eyes when he heard the floorboards creak. Elaine stood in his doorway, a can of whipped cream in one hand and a plate of strawberries in the other. _No,_ he thought to himself as she stalked towards him, that seductive smile playing on her lips. 

"Hello, Scotty." Elaine stopped right in front of him and licked some whipped cream off the tip of the nozzle. She climbed into his bed, and leaned over him. 

"What are you doing? My dad will catch you!" His voice sounded more like a plea than a scolding. 

"Shh, baby, I'm putting the big boy to bed." She yanked the sheets from his body and climbed on top of him. 

Scott was terrified. Twice in one day? His dad was right down the hall, didn't she think he would suspect something? Why was she doing this to him? He flinched under her touch, her fingers felt like worms sliding under his undershirt and removing it from his body. 

She shook the can and poured a thin line of cream from the base of his neck right up to his shorts. She slid a strawberry along the same path and placed it into her mouth. Her tongue wound its way around it before she bit down. She sprayed more whipped cream and did the same thing again. Scott tried not to watch, but the red stain forming on her lips and the way she was eating the fruit captivated his eyes. 

Elaine was enjoying this. She didn't overlook the way he stared at her mouth, the tensing of his leg muscles every time she shifted. She ran the flat of her tongue down the center of his body, licking up the cream that she had poured onto his muscular body. He shivered when she got down to his stomach; she had figured out that it was one of the more sensitive places on his body. She drew an outline of his six-pack and wiped it off with her mouth, cackling inside at every gasp she heard from his lips. 

Scott wanted to stop her, but the sensations he felt made him dizzy with confusion. If it was so bad, why did it feel so good? But he had to stop her, he had to try. 

"Elaine-" His voice broke when she gently bit at his through his shorts. 

"Yes Scotty?" She bit harder and giggled when he squirmed in pain. 

"Please, sto-" Elaine didn't let him finish. She forced her tongue into his mouth and pushed his head deep into the pillow, removing his shorts with her hands during her distraction. He struggled against her until she put her hand in between his legs, stroking him to relax the resistance he was trying so hard to uphold. 

He felt himself weakening, his senses heightening when she didn't stop. The friction was driving him crazy, if she got any farther, he wouldn't have any fight left in him to push her away. She removed her hands from his crotch only to wrap them around the small of his back. She held him tightly and ground into him as she softly nibbled in his nipples, hardening every part of his body. Scott couldn't keep up with her pace, and her licking left him feeling light-headed. 

Elaine grabbed the forgotten can and sprayed cream into his mouth. She kissed him, wrapped both of her lips around his tongue as his mind berated him for being so defenseless. She slipped the slinky gown over her head and made a puff of the cream over her breast. She pushed it into his mouth and grabbed his hair, forcing him still. 

Scott froze. No! He had to say no. He couldn't do this to his father. 

"Oh, baby, you don't know how to do this do you?" Elaine sat up, a wicked grin on her face. 

"No, Elaine, I don't want-" 

"Shh Scotty, I know you do. I have to teach you, baby, otherwise you won't learn." She pushed his back up against the wall and kissed him deep. Her tongue slid around his like she was licking an ice cream cone. She nibbled on his bottom lip, and then pulled back. "It's like that Scotty. Now it's your turn." 

She pushed her breast back into his mouth and waited for him to start. He pulled back and turned his head away. He couldn't do it. He couldn't let her violate him again. 

Elaine got angry. She slapped him hard across the face, then forcefully grabbed him by the hair and yanked him back to look at her. "Did you hear me Scotty?" 

Her eyes burned into his, and he felt himself giving in to fear. His parents had never struck him during the course of his life, the only time a person physically hurt him was during the several fights he had been in through his high school career. But he was usually the winner in those. 

Elaine slapped him again when he didn't respond. She forced herself back between his lips, and he closed his eyes to keep from crying. He did what he was told, but he felt numb. Elaine, on the other hand, has in ecstasy. 

"Ooh Scotty, don't stop." Her fingers ran up and down his body uncontrollably as his tongue ran a circle around her nipple, exactly what she had shown him. He nibbled softly on it, he wasn't sure of what to do. She moaned into his ear and moved in deeper. He sucked on the supple skin, causing Elaine to grab his hair firmly and press up against him. 

"Ahhh baby keep going." She panted, resting her head on top of his as he gave her other side some much-needed attention. She held on tight, rubbing up and down on his body. She stopped to him inside of her and continued her motion. 

Scott eyes rolled around in his head. Elaine moved fast and deep, flattening his body against the cool wall as she had her way with him. Her skin caressed his torso with each movement she made, and she reached over to the nightstand to pick up a strawberry and shove it in his mouth. He bit on it and she kissed him, pulling the chunk from his mouth and into hers. She ran the rest of it across his lips and sucked the juice from them. 

Elaine suddenly got up. Scott leaned his head against the wall, panting for breath. Then he heard it. A knock. 

"Oh God," he whispered. No, this couldn't be happening. 

* * *

Wow, cliffhanger! lol whaddaya think? 


	7. Unsuspecting

A/N: Sorry that it took me forever to get to the next part! This is kind of a crap chap, i'm sorry to say. I'm going to try to get the next one out really soon because I realize that its taking me too long to get where I wanna go (and trust me, I do have a very good idea of where I wanna go.) But it will be a few more chapters until he gets to horizon, there's a lotta crap that goes down from my understanding of the show. Enjoy! 

* * *

"Scott?" The knock sounded again. 

Scott's heart froze in his throat. He was dreaming, right? This was a nightmare, and he was going to wake up from it at any second. 

Elaine put a finger to his lips to make sure he didn't reply. She frantically scanned the room for a way to fix the situation that she was now in. If Martin came in the door and found her on top of his son, it wouldn't matter what lie she told, he'd figure out the truth. Her eyes finally landed on the closet door that hung slightly ajar. Elaine grabbed the food and her clothes as stealthily as possible and ran in, leaving it slightly open. 

Scott watched her disappear into the darkness. Yeah, she had a hiding place, but what was he going to do? The light from the hallway blinded him as Martin slowly pushed open the door. Luckily, the covers hid everything under his bare upper body. "Hey, is everything okay in here?" 

Scott squinted at the shadowy shape of his father, a jagged contrast to the yellow of the hall. "Yeah, everything's fine." 

"Can I come in?" The darkness made Martin's facial expression unreadable. 

"Okay." Scott's reply was barely above a whisper. He cursed himself for being such a wimp. 

The shadow loomed closer and closer until Martin stood directly in front of Scott. His brows furrowed in confusion. "Did you have a bad dream?" 

Now it was Scott's turn to be confused. "What?" 

"It's just-I heard some noises in here, and now you're awake, so-" 

In spite of Scott's disorientation, he caught on quickly. "Oh, yeah, it's not a big deal though." 

Martin was becoming more and more worried about his trembling son. First Elaine told him that she heard him talking in his sleep, a sure sign of stress, then he fainted in school. On top of that, for the past week or so, Scott's daily routine left him looking and acting very tired. Tiredness meant he was not functioning at his best during school and at practice, something the coach would not like at all. For the time being, he decided not to push. 

"Alright Son, try to get some sleep tonight." He smiled and moved towards the door. When he reached the frame, he turned around. "You haven't seen Elaine by any chance?" 

Scott's face got red, but the gloom of the room concealed it from his father. "N-no, why?" 

"She said she was going to get a snack a while ago, and she never came back to bed." He chuckled to himself. "She must be making a meal down there." 

A lump formed in Scott's throat as he watched his father leave. The evidence had been right in front of his face, but he was completely oblivious. He would never pick up on the hints that were left lying around, including the underwear that Elaine forgot to pick up on her way to the closet. He felt like crying. 

Elaine slipped out of the closet and back onto Scott's bed. Her hands traveled up his thighs while she nibbled softly on his bottom lip. She pressed her palm flat on his chest and grinned evilly. "A little scared, aren't we baby?" 

Scott didn't respond. He felt like shit, lower than he had ever felt in his life. His dad was concerned about him and he was going behind his back. What kind of a person was he? 

Elaine pushed him back against the wall and let her tongue roam inside his mouth. He felt so good, but she would have to finish her little game later. Her hands played with the most sensitive part on his body until it got hard between her fingers, then she pulled away. 

"Goodnight, Scotty." 

He remained in that position, with his back leaning against the wall, long after she left. His heart wanted to cry but his mind wouldn't let him. Why did he let her win? Why couldn't he stop her, just once? 

* * *

Martin didn't miss the dark circles under Scott's eyes when he entered the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice before heading off to school. 

"Did you sleep okay?" 

Scott looked back at his father, who sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper, decked out in a robe and pink fuzzy slippers. If he wasn't in such a crummy mood, he would have laughed. "Um, I guess." 

"You don't look so well today." Martin's eyes stared back at him from over his reading glasses. 

"Way to rub it in, Dad." Scott rolled his eyes and grabbed his backpack. 

"You're going to be late." 

"I know." 

"Do you want a ride?" 

Scott quickly glanced at his watch. "Are you going to change?" 

Martin thought for a second. "No. I'm relaxing today. That means no suits until nine o'clock, when I have to go to work." 

Scott smiled. He knew better than to think that his father really had the day off. 

The drive was pretty silent as father and son listened to an irritating morning DJ on a radio station. When Martin pulled up to the front of the school, still clad in his robe and slippers, Scott opened the door to make his exit. 

"Scott, hold on a second." 

Scott paused with one foot on the pavement below. "Mmhmm?" 

"Remember to tell coach that you will not be practicing today." 

He had forgotten about that. "Okay, sure." 

"Have a relaxing day." 

Scott laughed and got out of the car. If he saw Brianna, it would definitely be a great day. 

* * *

I told ya it was a crap chap, but i need to incorporate the answers to questions I know I had, like didn't Martin ever catch them? ;) But you all knew it was him, right?   
And one request please (other than to review, constructive criticsm is definitely welcome!): hayden fans please check out my site, freewebs . com / haydenswifey (w/o the spaces in between), I have some stories up from another writer, Brett, who would really appreciate some reviews! 


	8. Good to Bad, to Worse

A/N: Thanks to Mandy and Poppyseed for my two reviews. *sniff* lol it's my fault, I forgot to update the summary. But please review this one! Constructive critiscm is definitely appreciated! 

* * *

The sun softly lit the street as Scott walked home with a lightness that he had not felt in weeks. The afternoon had been fun and relaxing, a drastic change from the goings-on in his life. God help him, he had managed to forget about HER in the few hours he spent with Brianna. They hadn't done much, just hung out at the local mall before getting some ice cream in a nearby park, but there was something about her that lifted his spirits. He wished that she didn't have to go to work, but she didn't seem like one to shun responsibility. 

He quietly entered the house and went up to his room. Oddly, he was a bit tired. No practice or anything, and he still couldn't keep up with the day. His sheets called to him from across the room. _Maybe it's because I haven't been getting any sleep._

Scott's back had barely touched the bed when the phone rang. Groaning, he reached over to pull the cordless off the hook. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Scott? Is that you?" 

"Yeah. Who's this?" 

"This is your mother honey." 

Scott sat up. It had been forever since he had spoken to his mother. "Hi Mom." 

"How are you doing sweetheart?" 

"Fine." He couldn't just tell her what was going on. She wouldn't understand. 

"That's good. How is your school?" She sounded so chirpy, something that he normally loved about her but found that he couldn't stand. 

"It's fine." 

When Ms. Blaine spoke again, her voice wavered slightly. "Scott, I have something to tell you." 

_You're taking me back?_ "What is it?" 

"I'm getting married in about a month." 

So much for wishful thinking. "You are?" 

"Uh huh. My fiancé lives in New Mexico, so I will have to move after the wedding." 

He didn't know what to say. Now she'd be even further than before. "Oh." 

Scott's mother sensed the disappointment in his voice. "Do you want to tell me how you feel about this?" 

He took a deep breath. "I'm happy for you, Mom." 

That wasn't she expected at all. "Really?" 

He smiled bitterly, knowing full well that she couldn't see it. "Yeah. It's great that you found somebody. Even if they do live in New Mexico." 

She smiled. "I was hoping that maybe you would want to come to the wedding?" 

He'd rather run around naked with shit smeared all over his body. "Sure." 

"Okay sweetie, I'll call you father later to make the travel arrangements. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

He sighed when the phone clicked off. "So much for my good day." 

He laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. His mom was getting married? She never even told him that she was seeing someone. He knew that he should be happy for her, but that didn't erase the fact that he was miserable. 

Loud footsteps echoed up the stairwell as two female voices grew closer. Scott's eyes stayed on the pattern above his head as he waited for the sound to pass by his door. 

"I can't believe he's taking you on a cruise!" 

"I know, it's going to be perfect. Martin wouldn't have it any other way." 

"Girl, I want to see some pictures!" 

The clicking of heels got softer as Elaine and Cassandra disappeared into the master bedroom. Scott sighed. The bitch was back again. 

"Is your stepson home yet?" Cassandra watched her reflection as she redid the mascara in the tremendous bathroom that Elaine and Martin shared. 

"I think so. I should go check." Elaine put her lipstick compact back in her purse and headed out he door. 

"Scotty?" She opened the door to his room to find him lying face-up on his bed. His eyes were closed, but that didn't mean he was sleeping. 

Scott jumped when she tapped his shoulder. He sat up and pushed her hand away from his body. "What?" 

"Calm down baby, I was just making sure that you're home." A seductive smile lingered on her lips. 

"I'm home, now leave me alone." He got up and walked towards his bedroom door. 

Her arm stopped his progress. "Aw, don't be that way. I'll make you feel better tonight." 

He pushed her away again. "Get the hell away from me." 

"Sh, you don't want Cassie to hear us, do you? What would she think of her friend's sick little stepson?" 

She silently declared another victory when his eyes focused on the ground. Her finger slid along his jaw as she brought his face back up to look at her. "Don't wear anything to bed tonight." 

His day had just gotten worse. 

Scott tried to do his homework, but he couldn't concentrate. The thought of Elaine kept him from doing anything. His chest tightened in panic for the third time in the past half hour. What was he going to do? Dull eyes checked the clock again. 9:15. The fear in him grew as each second passed. His father wouldn't be home until later, she could do a number of things to him until then. 

A loud grumble startled him, but then he realized that it was only his stomach. Damn, he had forgotten to eat dinner. But he was afraid to leave the confines of his room, where a lock separated him from the evil that lurked just around the corner. 

The homework situation was hopeless, so he decided to turn in for the night. As Scott brushed his teeth, an idea struck him so hard that he thought he was going to fall over. A sly smile crept across his face. Ooh, he knew what to do. 

_(Later that night)_

Elaine slinked into his room and called out to him "Scotty?" 

The rumpled form on the bed stayed perfectly still. She treaded softly on the carpet, stopping when she could crawl onto the bed. Still no motion from the sleeping figure. She lifted the covers and slid in next to him, itching to feel his skin under her fingers. Instead, she felt a rough fabric. She reached under that, and felt more cloth. And more cloth. And even more. 

Anger flashed across her dainty features, though it was too dark for anyone to see. She decided to try his boxers. Her hand slid down the length of his torso and to his crotch, but upon reaching it, she found that all she could touch was a thick layer of cotton. He had sweatpants on. She silently cursed and pulled them down , only to find a pair of jeans underneath. 

Oh, he wanted to play games. huh? She could definitely play this game. She kissed his lips, waiting for her sleeping prince to awaken. But she got no reaction. Elaine's anger level was increasing, how dare he pull this shit on her. Maybe her hold on wasn't as strong as she had initially thought. She was running out of time, Martin would be home in an hour. 

Elaine's fingers caressed his face before grabbing his hair and pulling as hard as they could. 

The pain pulled Scott out of sleep. "Ooow," he groaned and tried to pull her fingers out of his hair, but they held firm. 

She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Cute trick baby. You actually got me frustrated for a second there." 

Her lips made their way from his lips to the side of his neck. But Scott had decided that this wasn't going to happen anymore. He struggled against her and had almost succeeded when she chomped on the sensitive spot in the curve of his neck. 

Elaine almost smiled at his gasp. She bit until she tasted blood, and then bit him again. Scott screamed against the unbearable pain, but no sound left his mouth. His arms pushed against her body, but her fingers linked with his, forcing him down on the bed. 

She stopped for only a moment to whisper in his ear again. "Aw not having fun now, are you baby?" 

She dined on the other side of his neck, laughing inwardly at he cried out in agony. 

* * *

Aw, poor Scott. Don't worry, the bitch will pay soon... 


	9. Unheard Cry

A/N: Sorry, it always takes me forver to put up a new chapie! I've been writing this one for a while, a little here, a little there.... I hope you like it! 

* * *

"Yo, what the fuck happened to your neck?" 

Scott looked up to see Randy staring at him. _Oh, shit. _ He had covered the bruised flesh under a loose turtleneck but now it lay exposed, the padding of his uniform just covering the base of the jagged scar that ran halfway up his neck. 

"Scott?" Randy walked towards him and stopped when he reached the fidgeting boy's locker. 

"It's nothin' man," Scott averted his eyes and slammed the locker door shut. He grabbed his helmet and started to put it on his head. 

Randy's arm stopped the object's progress. "It don't look like nothin' man. Let me see." He pulled the jersey collar down until he could see the bruise in its entirety. 

Scott brushed Randy's hand from his body. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He put his helmet on, successfully this time, and fastened the cage straps. 

"Aight, whatever you say." Randy picked up his own helmet and stalked onto the field. 

Practice sucked. As in, it was so horrible that he was ashamed to be on the team. Every move he made, the shoulder and chest pads rubbed against his neck. And it hurt like hell. Every time he felt a jab of pain, his mind flashed back to the night before, and he felt sick. Coach Riddlin had yelled at him for fumbling the ball three times before taking him out the play. He spent the better part of two hours watching the practice go on without him, just as life went on without him. His father's life, his mother's life, his own life had passed him by, leaving a torn and broken child behind. He couldn't do anymore, but he pushed himself. Activity after activity, anything to keep himself busy, because then he never had to think about how wrong his world had become. 

Why? The question plagued him night after night, keeping his worn and twisted mind awake long after the temptress left his room. Too many whys, and no answers to satisfy them. Too many feelings, and no outlet to express them. 

His secret suffocated him. It shoved him underground and buried him alive. He felt the dirt as it piled up, higher and higher, sin after sin added to the heap of dirty thoughts and actions. 

How could he be so weak? How could he have been so naive? Why couldn't he, just once, speak his mind? Why did he lock himself up in an invisible cell, existing only inside himself? Why couldn't his father see the evidence that hung in front of his nose? 

Scott sat in the locker room with the helmet that his father had bought him "just because", and cried. His teammates were gone to homes that smelled of cookies and clean laundry, the smell that his own house once held. It hadn't been so long ago, and he had since lost the comfort of home. Now it was a place he dreaded, as cold and empty as his own heart. 

* * *

Night's shadows darkened the doorway that the lean figure slipped through. Heavy feet trod up the staircase to a closed door. No one noticed the sadness on a young boy's face, simply because no one was there to see it. 

He spent forever staring in the mirror. A bruised and tattered child stared back through red-rimmed eyes, eyes that had seen things they were not meant to see. The more time he spent glaring at his reflection, the more his anger built up, until he could no longer stand himself. 

On impulse, Scott pulled open the mirror to reveal a few small shelves lined with various medications. Weary eyes carefully studied each bottle before settling on some sleeping pills. The directions said that one would be sufficient for a good night's rest, but he wanted to make sure nothing would wake him up. 

Something stopped him from putting the pills in his mouth. He knew deep down that he shouldn't. His mom would not want him to pop a pill every time he had a bad day. That wasn't the kind of person he was, he solved his problems. He didn't run away, ever. But he didn't know if he possessed the strength within him to continue the fight. What did his mother care anyway? She was too busy finding a replacement for Dad to even realize that he was not happy. That he had not been happy since the day his father packed up and moved out of the house he had grown up in. 

The little gems in his hand dropped down the sink when the front door slammed. Scott haphazardly screwed the top back onto the bottle and shoved his temptation back into the confines of the medicine cabinet. He splashed water onto his face to calm his oversensitive nerves and wash away the tears from earlier that stained his cheeks. 

"Scott, we're home!" Martin's cheerful voice rang throughout the expansive living room. Elaine hung onto his arm, tipsy as the Leaning Tower of Pisa and twice as giddy. She stumbled on the oriental carpet in front of the coffee table, which sent them both sprawling onto the couch. 

Scott casually walked down the stairs, slightly more poised than he had been just a moment before. His face dropped the second he saw his drunk father on the couch kissing an even drunker Elaine. 

"Dad?" 

His father looked up in surprise and chuckled. "Well well, look who finally decided to join the party!" 

Puffy eyes darkened with worry. "Did you drive home?" 

"Of course! After all, it is _my_ car!" 

"Drunk?" 

Elaine giggled. "Aw, I think Scotty's worried about you, Daddy-O." 

Martin laughed. "Don't fret son, we're fine. See? No bruises." 

"Okay," Scott whispered to the floor before trudging into the kitchen. 

"Scott, wait a minute son!" Martin's hand reached out and beckoned Scott back towards him. "Come sit for a minute." 

Scott hesitatingly sat down on the other side of the couch. Suddenly, Martin jumped up and felt his pockets. 

"Why do I let this piece of plastic imprison me?" He pulled the phone out of his coat and staggered briskly into the kitchen. 

The second he was gone, Elaine scooted over to Scott and threw his legs over his knee. 

"Hello there, sexy," she purred as her fingers stroked his stomach under the turtleneck. 

Scott stiffened. _Dad, please help me!_ But Martin was chatting away to a coworker about how the sky seemed black at night, but was in fact a deep navy blue. 

"What, are you scared of me now?" Her lips softly nibbled on his ear. "I had fun last night, didn't you baby?" 

He didn't answer verbally, but his shoulders slumped in defeat. Even drunk, she still had the ability to make him feel like absolute shit. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. 

Martin stumbled back into the room. "I'm gone for two minutes and you've already moved on to my son?" 

_Yes! Tell her Dad, tell her!_

Elaine giggled for what had to be the eighty-seventh time that day. "Well, if you're not going to keep me nice and warm..." 

"Hey now!" Martin flopped onto the couch and snuggled up to her. "Let's say we watch some TV, get the alcohol out of our system?" 

He turned on the television and channel-surfed until he landed on Titanic. "Oh, I remember this. Horrible movie." 

"It is not!" Elaine grabbed the remote away from him when he tried to change the channel. "I want to see it!" 

"Elaine..." Martin sighed in mock exasperation before settling down. In ten minutes, he was fast asleep. 

"Ooh, I think it's time to get this party started." Elaine climbed into Scott's lap, her legs thrown over the side of the couch. "Don't you love this movie?" 

Scott cast a worried glance in his father's direction. "N-no." 

He flinched when her head fell into the curve of his neck. 

"What's wrong, Scotty?" Elaine pulled down the soft fabric of his turtleneck collar until she could see the damage she created. Her fingernail followed the bruise patterns lightly before scratching in deep. Scott jerked away from her and held his hand up to his bleeding neck. 

Her evil laugh rang in his ears as he fought off her fingers. "Dad!" He cried, but the snoring man did not stir. 

Both of her hands latched into his hair and all ten fingers pulled outwards. "Daddy's not going to wake up for a _long_ time." 

She pulled even harder when he struggled to get away. "Listen up, you little prick," her voice went from giddy to commanding in less time than it took him to blink, "You thought that little trick last night was cute, didn't you? Well let me tell you something. When I say to do something, you do it. Understand?" 

Scott's eyes were starting to tear from the pain. He wanted to say no, just once, be able to say it. But his tongue froze in his mouth. 

"Understand me?" She pulled harder. "You want to play games, we can play games. How about I wake up Daddy and tell him that his dirty little son has been drinking the vodka in the fridge?" 

"But I didn't-" 

"Think he'll believe you? Daddy loves me Scotty, as long as he's alive he'll listen to anything I say." 

He wanted to deny it, but deep in his heart he knew she was right. Elaine had Martin wrapped around her dainty little finger. 

Her voice got soft again. "Scotty, you don't want your father to be mad at you, right? Just listen okay, no more games." She paused. "First new rule. You know that girl that you've been seeing?" 

"What girl?" Her change in mood both scared and confused him. 

"That slut you were hanging all over yesterday. You can't see her anymore." 

Brianna. "But she's just my friend..." 

"Scotty, what did I tell you? No seeing her anymore. I don't want to do this, okay?" She stroked the side of his face. "But I'm not going to share you with her. You love me, remember baby?" 

* * *

Coming up next: the wedding and drugs ;) Please review!!! 


	10. Bouquets and Girls

A/N: Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I wrote this thing for a damn long time, and this is a nice loong chappie! I know I promised drugs, but I realized I need a bit more time for that. Give it one or two chaps...

* * *

One look upon the room would suggest that it had been hit by a tornado. Another look would reveal a lean fifteen-year-old sitting in the middle of the whirlwind, sorting through heaps of nonsense in frustration. Scott had two hours to pack and get his procrastinating behind out the door, and it was not going well.

He didn't notice the slim figure that slipped into the open doorway. A smile played on her lips as she watched hin struggle to find God-knows-what underneath the mess that littered the floor. Two fingers carefully picked up and object and held it in front of her body.

"Looking for your jockstrap?"

Scott's head snapped up to find Brianna casually leaning against the doorframe. _Shit._ He had successfully avoided her for two weeks. But, being the sweet girl she was, Brianna just assumed he was busy. He gave her a small smile and resumed his digging.

"No, I'm looking for a tie. Any tie. Right now, I'd be willing to settle for rainbow stripes. Or a piece of string."

"String? What for?"

"To hang myself."

She dropped the jockstrap and laughed, a light flowing sound that made his fake smile grow into a real one.

"That bad, huh?"

He sat up straight. "No, it's wonderful actually. My dad is off in tight-ass land and my mom is getting married to someone I don't even know. And now I can't find a tie for the stupid wedding, the plane leaves in three hours, I have no clean socks or fancy shoes, and I just spilled all of my shampoo on the bathroom floor. Things are just peachy fucking keen, if I do say so myself."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Brianna shook her head slowly, a giant grin stretched across her tan skin. "Guess we'll just have to fix that then."

She sat down behind Scott and pulled him backwards until his head landed on her lap. Her fingers slid into his blonde spikes and massaged his scalp.

"Wum, wum," she giggled, "Ms. Cleo gonna solve all yo' problems too-day. I see a closet calling me… yo' fatha's closet… in it there be some ties, and some socks, and even some shoes fo' those big feet o' yours."

Scott sighed. "Do I really have to go in there?"

"Boy, Ms. Cleo don't lie!"

"Okay, in a minute." The feel of her fingers in his hair sent tingles down to the base of his spine.

Brianna lost the famous Cleo accent. "Are you scared?"

His eyes met hers. "No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, maybe a little."

She paused. "Sucks doesn't it?"

Scott's' eyelids drooped. "What?"

"The whole two-family thing."

He thought for a second. "Yeah I guess. It's kinda weird, ya know?"

"Oh, I know."

A loud knock on the door interrupted them. Elaine stood in the doorway, an angry smile on her face.

"Scotty, your father wants to know if you're packed and ready to go."

Scott quickly sat up and started digging again. "Almost."

"Well hurry up, the plane isn't going to wait for you."

And with that, she stomped away. Brianna started folding one of his shirts.

"You should go get those socks."

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Scott got up and walked down the hallway to the master bedroom. His sock-less feet softly padded over the marbled floor to the walk-in closet that could host a small party. One side was Elaine's and the other was Martin's. Ties hung from nails and nails and nails; great, now he had to choose one?

A look of despair crossed over his features as he stared at candy stripes, palm trees and ugly plaid patterns of cloth.

He jumped when two arms wrapped themselves around his abdomen. One hand reached out to a white silk tie that hung in front of him while the other gently turned him around. Elaine held the tie up to his chest and checked it against his face.

"This one will look nice Scotty. It gives your skin a tan glow."

He took the tie from her and looked to the ground. "Thanks."

Elaine stepped closer to him. Her hands found their way to his hips and her lips met the spot right under his ear.

"Scotty, what did I tell you about that girl?"

Her whisper was soft and seductive, but also scolded him.

"I-I didn't tell her to come, she just-"

Elaine's index finger went up to his lips. "No excuses. You're breaking the rules Scotty. Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

Scott shook his head and stepped back, away from her whispers and groping fingers. She followed him until his back hit the rows of shelves on the wall. Elaine's hands slipped under his shirt and around to his back. They held him hostage as she kissed him softly, nibbling on his lips when they denied her tongue access to his mouth. Scott's head turned to the side.

"I have to go pack."

Elaine's hand ran over to his crotch. "Pack what?"

He stiffened, but her body still pressed him firmly against the wall. "M-my clothes. I have to leave soon."

A giant smile appeared on her face. "Will you miss me?"

Scott didn't know how to answer that question. He wouldn't miss her at all, but if he said that, she would make him regret it.

"Well?"

Her dainty fingers expertly unfastened the button of his jeans.

"Will you?"

"Umm…" He wanted to leave. Right now. "I have to go pack." His voice was barely audible.

Scott flinched when she touched the line of hair under his belly button, but the action failed to deter her from her goal. Elaine's hand slid under the waistband of his boxers to what lay beneath. She smiled wickedly at the look of discomfort on his face. She got on her knees and pulled his boxers down. Her mouth slid over the object of her desire, and her tongue tasted every inch of him.

The back of Scott's head hit the shelf behind him. He had to leave, he didn't want this, but he couldn't stop it. That was a lie. He could, somehow there had to be a way. But he never found it. Why did Elaine keep doing this? Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

All thoughts escaped from his mind when she switched gears. Elaine stroked and pulled, stroked and pulled, until he could barely stand. She swallowed twice and gave him one last peck before getting up and leaving him in the closet, upset and alone.

Brianna glanced up when Scott walked back into his bedroom. There was a smile on his face, but his eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?

He sat down. "Nothing."

"Okay." She didn't like to push people; if he wanted to tell her, he would eventually.

They stuffed his suitcase in silence. Brianna peeked at Scott occasionally to see if she could read anything from his expression. During one fleeting glance, she caught a teardrop falling from his eye to the shirt he had been folding for the past five minutes. She put her hand on top of his to stop him from unfolding the shirt for the third time.

"Scott," another tear fell, "what's going on?"

He didn't respond, just shrugged his shoulders. She had never seen him like this. Granted, she only met him a few weeks ago, but he always appeared to be a happy, well-adjusted kid. Was he upset over his parents? Or was it something else?

Martin appeared in the doorway. "Scott, I have to leave for work. An emergency just came up, so Elaine's going to take you. Alright?"

Scott nodded. His father disappeared, and a few seconds later Brianna heard the front door slam. She immediately felt bad. Scott's father had barely even looked at him, let alone noticed that he was upset.

"I could drive you."

Scott shook his head. "It's okay."

* * *

The plane ride was pretty mundane. New Mexico was warm, though not as much as he had expected it to be. His mom picked him up from the airport, the smile on her face a mile wide. He could tell that she was happy just by watching her, how she spoke and the way she stood. She seemed so different, so much younger than when his parents were still married. She didn't seem like his mother at all. Her fiancé, John, a kindly man that did look his age, greeted him with a firm handshake and a pat on the back.

It was dark by the time he arrived in her new home state, and she let him go right to sleep. The house was comfortable, not impersonal and expansive like the new Barringer home. The guest room reminded him of his own a long time ago, a room he missed a great deal. But he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Elaine's wicked grin waited to haunt him. _Shh, Scotty. Will you miss me? Did you hear me, Scotty? Ooh Scotty, don't stop. Scotty._

_Scotty._

_Scotty._

Her lips bruised him internally, and her fingers burned holes into his skin. After hours of tossing and turning, Scott found himself searching for the bottle he had hidden in his suitcase. The sleeping pills gleamed in the darkness, small shiny pearls that were just within reach.

It wasn't fair. _She_ had no guilt whatsoever, but he needed pills just to sleep? Hopelessness overwhelmed his tired soul.

_It'll be our little secret._

He didn't want to keep secrets. He wanted to tell somebody, some person that could help him. But the fear of rejection kept him silent. The fear that it _was_ his fault, that he deserved it was enough to glue his mouth shut.

He stuffed the pills back into the bottle. He wasn't this weak-not yet.

* * *

"Where's the bouquet?"

Two minutes before the start of the wedding, and the room as absolute chaos. Corsets needed tightening, corsages needed pinning, and the ever-important bouquet was missing.

Standing just outside the room, Scott had no idea where to sit. Countless faces milled around, not one of them familiar. He hesitantly walked into the aisle; a moment later a balding usher in a crisp black suit whisked him away to an empty seat next to the groom's grandmother. A little voice in his head told him that he would regret sitting in that seat, but he didn't know where to relocate himself.

The procession started and the entire room became silent. Save for the weeping grandmother that had attached herself to Scott's arm. His mother looked absolutely beautiful. From the flowing gown to the flower-studded veil, she was mystifying. He hadn't seen that smile in years, so honest that it lifted his heart right out of the pit in his stomach that it had settled in.

He watched his mother marry a man he had only met yesterday, and that moment of happiness dissipated. Slowly he looked around. These people, these strangers were her new family. A family that he was not part of. All of a sudden he wished he had not come. He felt so small in this strange life, a world where he did not feel welcome.

He didn't belong here. He stood next to the drinks, alone, as his mother greeted her new nieces and nephews. People surrounded her like she was a giant glowing magnet. New uncles, aunts, brothers, sisters, parents, grandparents and even a great-grandparent congratulated Ms. Boyd. Scott faded into the background, a lone painting against the wall.

"Hey Susan, where's your son?"

Ms. formerly-Barringer-but-now-Boyd looked up at her joyful husband. "I don't know sweetie, I saw him near the refreshment table earlier. Why?"

"I wanted to introduce him to some of my cousins. I thought it might be a bit awkward for him to wander around without knowing anyone."

"I'm sure he's fine. Scott's very social, he'll make some friends in no time."

Scott was not making friends. Unless he counted the grandmother that was still following him around. He sat down on the steps to the reception hall and yanked off his tie.

"Nice tie. It gives your skin a tan glow."

Scott dropped the fabric like he had been burned. He turned in the direction of the voice, praying to any god in the sky that Elaine was not there. Instead, a teenage girl walked out of the shadows.

"Are you Susan's son?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Cool. She's my new aunt."

Scott nodded again. When he wanted company it wasn't there, but now that he wanted to be alone this girl had to come along. She sat down next to him and flattened the skirt of her sundress. Two perfectly manicured fingernails pulled a cigarette from her purse.

"You smoke?"

He shook his head and looked around the garden in front of him. A gleaming fountain spurted water into the air, where it fell in an array of droplets. The smell of cigarette smoke made him cringe. He took a quick look at the mysterious girl only to find her staring back at him. Her dark, curly hair was pinned back, giving her a more mature appearance.

"You don't talk much huh?"

That was blunt. "I don't really feel like talking."

"Tired?"

"Nope."

"Depressed?"

"Not really."

"Angry?"

"Uh-uh."

"Just boring?"

He gave her a half-hearted grin. "I guess so."

"You play sports or something?"

"Football."

"Yeah, it shows. Is that why you don't smoke?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"No. But most teens do smoke."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Is that so?"

"Yep!" She smiled innocently.

"Are you trying to get me to smoke?"

"No, not all." She paused. "Is it working?"

He laughed. "No. For a dealer, you're pretty unconvincing."

Her mouth gaped open in mock surprise. "Who says I deal?"

"Why else would you be trying to get me to smoke? You wanna get rid of your stash before the cops bust you?"

"Well you see," she put her chin in her hand, "it just so happens that there's a party tonight, but I doubt you'll have any real fun if you sit sober all night."

There was a beetle crawling on his hand. "I dunno. I don't think I'll be much company."

"But you're already company. You can't just be company and then not be company, can ya?"

"What?" She made absolutely no sense.

Mystery girl stood up and grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we're going to have some fun." She dragged him to a standing position.

"But I don't even know your name, how can I trust you?"

She gestured dramatically. "What's in a name? A rose called by any other name would still smell as sweet."

Her outburst was met with arched eyebrows.

"So I'm a little rusty on my Shakespeare. Come on!"

* * *

Scott woke up in a dark room, tangled in someone's arms. Where the hell was he? His mind recalled the blurry events of the night before.

_The party was insanely loud. Mystery girl handed him a drink and sat down next to him._

_"Don't worry, it's just a coke, nothing special like me."_

_She held up her martini glass before taking a large gulp. She flipped her long, chocolate brown hair back and gave him her best Cheshire-cat grin. He smiled uneasily and sipped his coke. It tasted funny, like it had been watered down with something._

_"Did you put something in this?"_

_"Did you want me to put something in it?"_

_"Why would I want you to put something in it?"_

_"Why would you want me to put something in it?"_

_Exasperated, he sat back and took another sip. This girl was driving him insane. She answered every question with another one._

_The party was a little scary. Truth be told, Scott was usually too busy with sports, the odd job here and there and school to stay at parties for longer than two hours. And ever since his friend Andrew was killed by a drunk driver a few years back, Scott never stepped in a car with an intoxicated person. There were people all over each other, mystery girl was drunk, so he would be the one driving back. And he didn't even have a permit yet. This was going to be tons of fun._

_Before he knew it, Scott had finished off his drink. The buzz didn't hit him until a few minutes later. The room was unnaturally bright, then really dark, then bright again. _Someone must have turned a disco light on. Wow, that's kinda cool.

_Mystery girl sauntered over towards him._ Hey, her hair's red, not brown. Wow, that's cool.

_"Ready to check out the house?"_

_"O…k."_

_He stumbled after her. The stairs had to be too tall to meet regulation. She turned into a room on the right… or was it left? He held out his index finger and thumb on both hands, but neither looked like an 'L'._

_Scott sat down on the bed. This was a weird house. All of the walls were painted in waves of red, orange, purple and blue. The colors were overwhelming._

_Mystery girl with the red-not-brown hair sat on his lap. "So Susan's son, what's your name?"_

_She didn't know his name yet? "Scott."_

_"So Scotty boy, you having fun?"_

_The skank's nickname made him cringe. "I guess."_

_"Wanna have some more fun?"_

_She pushed him back onto the bed. Her face twisted and distorted on front of glassy eyes. She softly kissed Scott on the lips and giggled._

_"I lied."_

_He was slipping away. "About what?"_

_"I don't even know who the hell Susan is. I just stopped by for some cake."_

_Then everything went black_.

* * *

So whaddaya think? please review! 


	11. Walking Away

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up! i tried to post it b4 and ffnet totally shut down on me! Crap chap really, its pretty short, but there will be drugs in the next chap, i promise! please R&R! (also, if u have a comment about my comment on someone else's story, please don't use a review to criticize my opinion, seeing as reviews are intended to give ur opinion of MY story, not theirs. just to clear up confusion, i don't mean u ghostwriter, i mean everyone else who decided to comment about full of grace's story in my review box.) now that i'm done ranting, enjoy!

* * *

An angry woman dragged the young blonde towards the car.  
  
"Of all the things you could do and all the days to do them, you just had to pick my wedding!"  
  
She stopped to take good, hard look at the disheveled hair, the unbuttoned shirt, the loose tie. She knew exactly what he had done. Anger overtook her, and she fought the urge to slap him upside the head.  
  
"Get in the car!"  
  
Scott sat in silence as his mother screamed at him, paused to take a breath, and started screaming all over again.   
  
"Of all the irresponsible things… you couldn't just keep it in your pants, could you? Martin's going to love this, his screwed up ex-wife and her screwed up wedding where she spent half the night looking for her son instead of having a good time and RELAXING like the bride is supposed to do!"  
  
And she went on and on. But it wasn't his fault. Why did everyone always blame him? At the next red light, Susan whirled upon him again.   
  
"What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Was he to be blamed because his mother decided that she had to go and date some old guy who she didn't even BOTHER to mention to Scott until the wedding? Was he to blame because his perfect family had fallen apart to let in a witch like Elaine?   
  
Finally he exploded. "What the hell was _I_ thinking? What the hell were _you_ thinking? You drag me down here to be part of this… this joke! Who the hell is that guy anyway? You didn't give enough of a shit to even tell me that you had a boyfriend, and you expect me to be happy for you? Let's all bring out a keg and celebrate, Mom! Big FUCKING whoopee!"  
  
He never saw the hand, but there was no mistaking the pain in his left cheek. Susan turned back to the road when the line of cars behind her started honking. Her hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white.   
  
"When we get home," her normally calm voice shook with anger, "you are packing your things, and you are leaving. Understand?"  
  
Scott didn't answer. Instead, he looked out the window. Rows of picket fences passed in a blur, mothers in lawn chairs watching children in their front yards. Fathers playing catch with their sons, and the occasional daughter. Perfection in all its mundaneity flaunted itself at him through a transparent wall, mocking him. 

The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"Barringer residence." That feminine voice never failed to irk her.

"Hello, is Martin available?"

"Yes he is. May I ask who's calling?"

Susan gritted her teeth. She wasn't one for small talk. "No you may not. Just give him the phone please."

The telephone changed hands and the familiar gruffness of her ex-husband replaced the stiffness of Elaine. "Hello?"

"Scott is coming home today. You're going to have to pick him up from the airport tonight."

Confusion filled his voice. "But he's not due back for another week."

"Change of plans."

"What happened? Is he feeling sick again?"

"No. He got drunk and slept with some random girl. I bet he doesn't even know her name."

Martin was in shock. Of course his teenage son was, well, a teenager, but he wasn't the type of guy to drink and pick up girls. There were all sorts of alcohol in the house but Scott had never touched any of it.

"I-well, um-"

"You need to talk to him about this. Don't forget to pick him up."

Susan slammed down the phone.

The ride to the airport was done in an angry silence that filled the green sedan with gloom. Scott didn't want to leave on bad terms with his mother, but he didn't want to apologize either. He had meant everything he said; his mother just didn't seem to care anymore. Scott wordlessly took his bags out of the trunk and his mother walked him into the terminal to wait for his flight. When he reached Gate 27, the flight that would take him back to his hell-hole, Susan turned and walked towards the exit. He watched her go, leaving him and his life behind as she went to go celebrate her new one. Without even saying goodbye.


	12. New Weapon, but for who?

A/N: sorry i haven't updated in forever, i know, i'm a horrible person for making u wait, but i do have some good news: i finally have an organized story line! yay! so hopefully i'll update more often :) the only thing is, it might be another 5 or 6 chaps before Scott reaches Horizon. please R&R, constructive criticsm appreciated! (Scott, Elaine, and Martin all belong to the evil people at FFC who cancelled Higher Ground.)

* * *

The lecture he received upon his arrival home was enough to make anyone want to stay away from sex for the rest of their lives. Hearing his father awkwardly explain the birds and the bees would have been hilarious had Scott not been in such a rotten mood. Martin's voice reached him from the master bedroom as he unpacked in his room.

"Elaine, have you seen my white silk tie?"

_Oops_. He had left the tie in the guest bedroom in his mother's house. _Oh well_. His father was going on another trip, this one was to Germany, and he would be gone for at least a week. Elaine was supposed to accompany him, as they had assumed that Scott would still be in New Mexico, but she had decided to stay. Scott had the feeling that she wasn't as upset about his early return as she pretended to be.

And he was right. The second Martin was gone, she was all over him.

* * *

"Mm, Scotty, don't stop."

He fought to get her off him, but his body was jelly. His fingers ripped into his heart and squeezed until it burst.

Scott jerked awake. He was in his room, he had been sleeping, she was nowhere near him, he was okay. He was okay.

"Mm, Scotty, stop moving."

She was lying on top of him. He sat up but Elaine pushed him back down. "Ready for round two?"

No. His was dreaming, he would wake up any second now...

But he didn't. Elaine moved up and down, giving the sixteen year old a pleasure his body had never known before her arrival. She had complete control, and it was something she would never let go of. She had been in his position, and she had vowed to never become a victim again. Every night Martin was gone she wreaked her revenge on the species of man.

But as much as she hated Scott, she loved him. She loved the way he consented to her every demand. She hated the tear that slipped down his cheek, but she kissed away his pain. She couldn't stand the way he folded himself up, but that action only strengthened her control. She despised the sadness in his eyes, but for a brief moment that sadness became desire, and she loved that she could make him want the very thing that caused him such anguish. She owned every part of him, including his thoughts. She implanted the guilt into his mind, she made him hate himself, she even made him lie to his father every time they almost got caught. And the beautiful thing was that he had no idea. He didn't understand how much power she had, he continued to believe that his thoughts were his own.

She watched the car roll up the street and into the driveway. She took one last look at her secret lover, who had drifted into an uneasy sleep, before resuming her role as the loving wife.

Scott sat on the steps of his high school, trying to keep himself from thinking. He had overslept and missed almost the entire day, which meant that he wouldn't be able to go to practice.

"What's crackin' Skizz?"

Without looking up, he knew who was talking to him. Only one person called him by his football codename when he wasn't on the field. Billy was a giant of a boy, probably the best blocker on any Division 1 team. Scott wasn't surprised to see the Heineken in his hand or the cheerleader hanging onto his arm. All Bill Canady needed to play football was a C average, and there were quite a few people he could bully into making sure he got one. Billy the bully. Odd, but it fit.

"Not much, man."

"Just chillin'?"

"Just chillin'. Where you off to?"

"Me and Sean were gonna go have a little party at Jean's house. Ya up for it?"

The warning bells were going off inside his head. "Sure, why not."

Scott could barely see his feet through the smoke that filled Jean's house. He actually didn't know who she was, but he guessed that she was the tall purple-haired girl who looked like she didn't get enough sun. Then again, most of the people in the house looked like they spent just a bit too much time indoors. Doing what, he only needed one guess.

The other teens were sprawled on the couches, on the floor, on each other... Most of them were complete strangers. Scott sat uneasily on the edge of a chair. Almost immediately, a joint was shoved under his nose.

"You really need to loosen up dude. I'm Marvin. Who the fuck are you?"

Scott gave the marijuana a disinterested look before focusing on Marvin. "Scott."

"Ooh, so you're a jocko. What's it like being a jocko, jocko?"

Scott sighed. Either this guy was really high or he was just demented. "Very... jockish."

"Thought so."

Scott got up to find Billy. Coach Riddlin would kill him if he smelled even a hint of the contraband that was being passed around.

"Yo Bill!"

But his larger friend was a little preoccupied at the moment. Seated at a rather large kitchen table, surrounded and egged on by unrecognizable faces, he downed shot after shot of burning, hard vodka. Traces of it dribbled down his chin and onto his brand-new Green Bay Packers jersey, which didn't look so new anymore.

The sight disgusted Scott. Billy looked like a giant pig greedily shoveling down slop. And all those strangers-those freaks- just kept cheering him on, betting on how many shots he could take before puking.

He couldn't take it anymore. Scott stormed out of the house, making his way back towards the school. Amidst the rush of students eager to get out of school, he spotted Brianna walking with a stack of books in her hand. She held up a hand to wave, but he suddenly turned and walked the other way. He didn't look back until he was certain she couldn't see him anymore, then he turned and scanned the crowd for her. When he finally did find her again, he saw that she had dropped the stack of books. Instead of going to help her as he had been raised to do, he stood and watched, feeling miserable. He wanted to hang out with her, but he did not want to get Elaine angry again. The bruises she left on his neck had taken much longer to heal than he had anticipated, and the memory of that night kept him in check.

He wandered aimlessly until his stomach rumbled with hunger, telling him it was finally time to go home. Scott tip-toed around the house, quiet as a mouse, until he was sure that Elaine wasn't home. Then he made a quick omelet, which he ate even faster, and went to his room.

Two weary eyes gazed in the bathroom mirror and barely recognized the face that stared back. He had gone so long without a good night of sleep that he felt like falling into a coma was the only way to get any rest. Once again, he opened the mirror to study its contents. Why all of these bottles were here, he didn't know. They should be in the master bedroom, but they were in his own personal bathroom. It struck him as odd, but he was so tired of caring. So tired of being the good boy, the boy that doesn't go to parties or have time for girlfriends or even for his regular friends. He was so tired...

The bottle of sleeping pills beckoned to him, calling him to the wonderful land of dreamless sleep. One pill couldn't hurt. He would just take one. He would be good about it, he wouldn't take too many or give them to other people. Steady hands twisted the top out of the bottle and put the pill into a dry mouth. Scott swallowed it without any water and took a deep breath before brushing his teeth and changing into a pair of shorts. He passed out before he even hit the bed.

Elaine crept into the dark bedroom.

"Scotty?"

There was no movement from the lump on the bed. She climbed on top of the covers and turned him onto his back. He was sound asleep. She watched his angelic face as his chest rhythmically rose and fell, a face without any trace of pain. She kissed his minty lips, but he still did not wake. She pulled off the covers and grabbed the most sensitive part of his body, but it made no difference.

"Scotty." She shook his body, slapped his face, pulled his hair, slapped his face again, but he continued to sleep. She left his room two hours later, frustrated.

Scott woke up the next morning, refreshed and ready for the day. He had even managed to forget about Elaine for a while. He rushed to get ready and finish his homework, then ran out the door to make it to school.

The effect of the pill was amazing. He was in a much better mood than the day before, he could actually concentrate in class, and he managed to insult Mr. Stevenson without landing himself a detention. Elaine filtered into his mind occasionally, but he pushed her back out. He didn't know if she had come into his room last night, but he won this time. He had found a way to stop her.

* * *

Sooo, what do u think? Am I going to slow with the 5 more chapter thing or is that an okay pace? 


	13. Safety is Nothing But an Illusion

Scott lay perfectly still under the navy blue covers of his bed, waiting for the pills to work their magic. They had given him two nights of blissful sleep, and he was well on his way to a third one. Elaine had been rather huffy the past two days, but since his father had come back early from his trip, she didn't have many chances to make him pay-yet. He shuddered at the thought of what she would do to him when she did finally manage to get him alone.

His thoughts drifted to his mother, who was probably still on her honeymoon, and he felt horrible about the way he left. It was her special day and he had screwed it up. She had every right to be angry with him. He resolved to call her the next day and apologize fir his rotten behavior.

Scott yawned and closed his eyes. Football had taken over his life again, and it felt SO good to have his entire head in the game. He loved the sport, everything from the strategy sessions in the smelly locker room to sprinting down the field, ball in hand, the rush of air drowning out the cheers all around him. For those few seconds, he was free. He was flying over the world, and no one could stop him. Just thinking about it filled his heart with so much joy that he wanted to burst.

His breathing slowed and became more rhythmic, and within seconds he was asleep.

Elaine lay next to Martin in their king-size bed, thinking about the blonde down the hall. She couldn't tell her husband that she suspected Scott was taking some sort of night-time medication without explaining why she was in his room in the middle of the night in the first place. She couldn't punish the teen for his little trick until Martin was away on another trip. She had no blackmail material until she figured out what he was taking,

So what could she do? Wait it out. If Scott was not waking up because he was actually exhausted, then it would only be a matter of time until he slept regularly. If he was indeed medicating himself, then she would need to figure out which bottle he was using. One, two, even three missing pills wouldn't make enough of a difference to attract attention, so she might need to wait at least a week before going back to check the medicine cabinet.

After she was sure that Martin was sound asleep, she slithered out of bed and tip-toed down the long hall to her puppet's room. Again, her efforts failed to turn him into a real boy. She turned to leave, but then decided to have a little fun.

Scott woke up the next morning as he had the previous two: refreshed and alert. When he sat up, he noticed that his wife beater was lying next to him on the bed. He stood up and found that his shorts were riding dangerously low on his hips.

Disturbing thoughts flashed through his mind at rapid speed. What had happened last night? Was it possible that Elaine had molested him while he was sleeping? Did his father leave in the middle of the night?

Maybe he had gotten hot and pulled the top off himself while he slept. Maybe he had tossed and turned and the shorts had slipped down on their own.

But he had woken up in the same position he had fallen asleep in. Would she still have her way with him when he wasn't awake to suffer the torture?

He scrubbed extra hard, just in case.

* * *

Martin sat at the kitchen table in a blue button down collared shirt and crisp black pants. He had yet another meeting to attend today, but luckily it was only a few towns over. He knew that he lived a hectic life, but he loved every second of it. Even though he didn't see his beautiful wife or son as often as he liked, he wouldn't trade it for anything. After all, his job was the reason he could take them on expensive vacations and to fancy restaurants. It was the reason he could afford his cars, his house, and even the nanny he hired to clean his belongings. He lived a privileged life, as did his son and wife.

He smiled at Scott as he drifted into the room. "Good morning Son."

"Morning Dad." Scott burrowed through the refrigerator and sat down at the table with a large leftover steak, which he ate cold.

"Do you need a ride?"

Scott looked up from his meal and shrugged. "Don't you have to go to Tahiti or something?"

Martin laughed, a deep rumbling sound, and patted his son on the back. "Not today. My assistant promised me that the drive is only forty-five minutes tops."

"Okay. But one condition."

"What's that?"

"No bunny slippers."

With the worries of what may have happened the night before, it was much harder to concentrate on his work.

"The alternate interior angles of a transversal that intercepts two parallel lines are always congruent."

"Very good Sacha. What about angles five and twelve?" Martina's hand was in the air, but Mr. Stevenson had picked her four times already to answer his questions. "Barringer?"

Scott was chewing his pencil and staring at his own textbook, trying for the seventh time to figure out what page his class was on.

"Corresponding angles are also congruent," Martina whispered through her hand.

"Um, angles five and twelve are corresponding, so they are also congruent."

"Yes. Very good." The teacher's wrinkled eyes darted back and forth between Martina and Scott before moving on.

"Thanks," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"No problem. We're on page one-twenty-seven."

"Oh." His book was on page ninety-six. He quickly flipped over to the right page, but there was really no point in doing so because he drifted off again.

Luckily, Coach Riddlin only ran over a few drills at practice. The Ravens had a big game the next day against their rival, the Springfield Sharkheads, known to Scott's team as the Springfield shit-heads. Randy jumped on him after practice.

"Let me lick you up and down-"

"Randy..."

"-till you say stop!"

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Let me play with your body baby-"

"You fuckin' fat monkey!"

"-make you real hot!"

Randy laughed and went to his locker. "Guess who's getting' laid tonight?"

Scott gave him a disbelieving look. "Who'd wanna fuck you?"

"I would!" Chad's yell came from the showers.

"Ewww." He was surrounded by a bunch of homos. And football was supposed to be a masculine sport?

"I'd fuck you too pretty boy!"

"You come anywhere near me and I'll make sure you won't be able to fuck anybody. EVER."

"Spoilsport." He walked out of the shower in his towel and flashed the two of them before opening his own locker.

Chad was one interesting character, that was for sure. Scott could never tell if he really was gay or not. He actually preferred not to know.

Randy continued his previous conversation. "Yeah, so me and Chantelle-"

"The cheerleader with the big ass?"

"She's not a cheerleader, she's on the drill team. Get it right."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Same difference."

"ANYWAYS," Randy glared at him before continuing, "her parents are out of town this week, and we're going to her place. Tonight. Alone. Me and her. Doin' the dirty." He swayed his hips for effect.

"Can I watch?" Chad wiggled his eyebrows.

Scott started laughing and Randy gave him a weird look. "Um, let me think about that. NO."

Scott would never admit it, but he loved his friends. They always knew how to turn a bad day into a good one. He went home in high spirits and was surprised to find his father sitting on the couch.

"Well aren't you home early." Scott hung up his jacket and sat next to him.

"Guess who just landed the company another client?"

"That's great Dad."

"But there's just one thing."

"What?" Were they moving again?

"Don't look so worried, no one's dying. I have to leave for Cancun in a few hours, so I won't be able to make it to your game tomorrow."

Scott's jaw dropped. "You're going to Cancun? Can I come?"

Martin chuckled. "Not this time. Besides, you have a game to win. Can't go shunning responsibility now, can we?"

Scott's shoulders slumped. "No."

After Martin left, he finished his homework and ate some dinner before going up to his room to get a good night's sleep. He took his pill, brushed his teeth, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Scott woke up to someone nibbling on his earlobe. He opened his eyes in horror to find Elaine on top of him with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Miss me baby?"

He tried to push her away, but his arms were stuck. This is a nightmare. I'm going to wake up and be alone. He looked up and saw that his wrists were handcuffed. But to where? He didn't have a headboard.

Her lips on his stomach halted his thought process. Fear gripped him tightly, suffocating him.

"No..."

"Sh," she sat up and put a finger to his lips. "You didn't really think you won, did you?"

The look in her eyes was enough to get him squirming out of her grasp. She was going to do something really bad, and he didn't want to be there for it.

"Aww, Did Scotty think he was finally safe? Safety is nothing but an illusion, sweetheart."

Scott saw a light flash around the room, but was too frightened to look for the source. He didn't need to; Elaine shoved it right under his nose. The small pocketknife caught the rays of the sun and sent them all around the dark bedroom.

"Ready to play Scotty?"

He watched in terror as the blade traveled lightly down his chest, his stomach, and down... It paused, quivering, against his inner thigh. He didn't even have boxers to protect him; she had pulled those off before he had even woken up.

"Who do you belong to Scotty?"

_Oh my God, what is she doing?_ "No one."

She pressed the knife tip against his skin. "Let's try again. Who do you belong to?"

He couldn't even swallow. "God?"

She pressed harder. It hurt so bad that his eyes started to tear. "You have one more chance Scotty. Who do you belong to?"

He was running out of ideas. "My family?"

The blade went in all the way. "NO! You belong to me, understand?"

"Ow!"

She put the bloody knife right next to his throat. "Understand?"

He silently nodded and glanced at the clock. He only had fifteen minutes to get to school.

Elaine followed his eyes. "Aw, does Scotty think he's going to school today?"

"I have a game, I-I have to go-" 

"Too bad." The knife was back at his thigh. She smiled wickedly as it cut an E into his skin. Her smile grew even wider as she watched the blood flow.

* * *

I know, I'm evil. What did ya think? PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! (oh, i put this as Pg-13 cuz i don't think anyone ever remembers to check the R stories, so this is actually still an R story. would this chap qualify as PG13? i dunno ;) 


	14. Let's Follow the Rules, Shall we?

A/N: It's a miracle! Lol I have to thank Ghostwriter for giving me an ultimadum. I know, I'm horrible with updates. Bad keke. There is one thing I've forgotten to mention (besides the disclaimer: I'm holding Hayden hostage, but I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters), the thing is that this story starts a year before Horizon. I calculated everything, Scott goes to Horizon around October, his drug use was noticeable about 6 to 8 months before, which means about December or January of that year, which is about a month after football season normally ends (November is the end of the season for New England schools at least). So he's not going to get to Horizon for one looong-ass time! So he's a sophomore. Mad young! Lol okay, enjoy the chap.

* * *

The lanky blonde lay curled up on the bed, shivering. Elaine had wiped off the excess blood, but she had not removed the handcuffs. It was now 9 o'clock, and there was no hope that his wicked stepmother would let him go to school, which meant there was no hope of going to the game.

He was so helpless. Every attempt to wrench himself free of the bed only bruised his wrists further. A wave of nausea washed over him as he thought back to the events that had taken place in his bedroom a mere hour before.

_You belong to me._

She had branded him like cattle. The E in his thigh gleamed crimson in the sunlight, the mark of his mistress.

Elaine sauntered into the room and examined her handiwork. Scott remember the fourth rule she had told him so many months ago, and saw the only opportunity to free himself of his chains.

"Elaine?"

She touched the wound and smiled when he flinched. "Yes?"

"You know how you said that... um... that if I wanted something, you would give it to me in exchange for a favor?"

Her eyes raked over his body. "Mhmm?"

"Well, I-I want something." Why was he stuttering? God, he was such a wimp.

Her finger slid up his thigh. "What?"

"I want to play in my game. I have to go to school in order to play."

"Oh really?"

"Please - I'll do anything."

She leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "Anything?"

He gulped and nodded.

She slowly unlocked the handcuffs and took them off his wrists. She pulled on his hands until he was standing on his knees over his bed sheets as she was doing, and touched his chest.

He fought the urge to shrink away as her hands made their presence known on his body. She thoroughly felt every part of him, watching his face for a reaction. When he didn't object, she leaned forward and kissed him. Elaine pressed her body against his and deepened the kiss, massaging his mouth with her tongue and running her fingers through his hair.

Finally, she broke away and whispered, "So you're going to do me a favor if I let you go to this game?"

He nodded silently, afraid of what she would ask him to do. She leaned back until her body hit the bed, pulling him down with her. He supported himself on his forearms, suddenly having second thoughts about what he had just agreed to. Elaine's arms slinked around his body, enveloping him in a tight hug. She smiled at the confusion on his face.

"Kiss me."

So he did. His mouth gently closed around her bottom lip before he lifted his head back up, cautiously awaiting her next command.

"Aw that was sweet," her finger ran over his full lips, "but that's not where I wanted you to kiss me."

He watched in terror as her finger slid down her torso to the most sensitive part of her body.

Scott hid out in the locker room at lunch. He clutched the bottle of pills tightly in his hand as his mind replayed the events of that morning, and a wave of shame washed over his body. He had willingly given himself to the source of his nightmares, pretended to want the body that pulled him into sin.

He had barely made it in time for the late attendance cutoff, and Mr. Stevenson had cracked yet another joke at his expense. But his mind was far away from his classes.

Scott was at a loss; he had no defense against Elaine, no shield for protection. Safety had indeed been nothing but an illusion.

He headed off to his literature class in low spirits, the pills lying in a sewage pipe deep underground.

Ms. Hunter was a middle-aged woman with a soft spot for tortured souls. Her lessons thoroughly investigated the conflict between mind and heart, but her wisdom was often lost on the restless teenagers that occupied the seats in her classroom. Still, she never stopped trying to reach them in her various ways.

"Alright ladies and gentleman," her smile was enough to get the attention of every student, "today we will all be writing a letter to someone we love."

The class groaned.

"Now, now, it's not what you think. This letter is an apology to someone you have hurt in the past. I know what is going on in your minds: why would I make you do this?" She paused to glance around the room. "Pain hurts obviously, but it can make you stronger. It can empower you to overcome whatever obstacle is standing in your way, or it can leave a nasty scar that never quite heals."

"Now guilt-guilt can be worse. Guilt can help someone see the error of his or her ways, but it can also drag your soul underwater if you let it dwell inside you. Both pain and guilt are powerful feelings. Take the Scarlet Letter, for example. I take it you all did finish the book as requested?"

Most of the class nodded.

"Hester is scorned and branded with the A for adultery, but she can maintain her dignity because her crime is known and punished. Arthur, her lover, is not discovered and free to live his life without public repentance, but the silent guilt of his crime consumes him and destroys him in the end. He too brands a mark on himself, but the pain there is metaphorical. Every time his scar seems to burn, it is his conscience reminding him of what he has done.

"You all may not completely understand the burden of that guilt right now, but you will at one time or another. This assignment is to lift some of that burden off the chests of you young people, to let someone know that you have not forgotten the way you and that you are sorry for the pain they felt and are sorry for causing that pain. These letters will be sealed in an envelope; I will save you the embarrassment of reading them. It will be your choice to give the letter to your subject."

Maybe she had gotten through to them. She noticed that both Scott and Randy had contemplative looks on their faces. At least two students would take her assignment seriously, and gave the class the rest of the period to start thinking about their letter.

Scott didn't need to think to know whom he would write to. While other students tapped their pencils or stared at various spots on the classroom walls, he took out a piece of paper and began to write.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't want it to happen. I wanted to tell you, to let you know what's going on with me, but I don't know how.I love you Dad. Please don't forget that. Please don't forget me. I know that you're always busy, and I wish you were here more, I wish you had been here more when Mom was around, but that's not why it happened. I didn't want revenge._

He looked over what he had written and realized that it was crap. The writing was scratched out in places and he hadn't even explained why he was sorry. He put a big X through the paragraph and tried again.

_Elaine and I had sex. She came in my room, and it was storming, and she said that she was scared, so I let her stay there. But then she started touching me, and_

He scratched that out too, especially the first sentence. This was completely pathetic. He couldn't even stand to see what had happened to him on paper. He wrote all those letters to please Elaine, but he couldn't write one sincerely.

_I'm so sorry. I wish I had someone to talk to. I wish someone could tell me that I'm not a freak and that I'll be okay one day. I wish I could stop her, just once, to not be afraid. To be able to spit out every hateful word I've thought about her, to be the one who wins._

He couldn't fit anything together. His thoughts were a jumbled mess. His hand started writing again, almost subconsciously.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry_

_I love you. Please don't hate me. I hate myself enough for the both of us. I wish I was dead. I love you. I'm sorry._

_-Scott_

He folded the paper and put it inside the envelope, realizing as he did it that he would never be able to tell his father the truth.

The football game-the last one of the season-was a tremendous success. Scott had scored two touchdowns, including the one that ensured Raven victory, bringing his total to fifteen for the season. Fifteen was a lot, and everyone knew it.

"Way to go Barringer!"

"Did you see him fly over that Shithead?"

"Flyyy, like an eagle!"

That last comment was from Chad. It felt so good to be surrounded by his new friends and teammates that he completely forgot about his literature homework. That is, until he saw Elaine make her way over to him

"I'm so proud of you, Scotty."

She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. From an outsider's point of view, she looked like an older sister or friend, but Scott couldn't help feeling dirty. Luckily, Randy saved him.

"Yo SKIZZ!!!"

He was lifted up into the air and then thrown back onto the ground.

"Winning touchdown baby! Oh yeah, it's your birthday, oh yeah, it's your birthday-"

"Dudes!" Chad shimmied his way in between the two uniformed boys. "The fam is going out to celebrate. You two tanks down for some pizza, pasta and a sip of my momma's wine?"

"With those dentures, I dunno man," Scott ducked as Chad swiped at him.

The three friends made plans as they showered and changed into normal clothes, and what started out as a three-family dinner turned into the entire team.

"I'll let you know who next year's captain is at dinner!" Coach called out he left the locker room.

A giant crowd of people waited in the tiny lobby of the Bertucci's restaurant. It was just their luck that the eatery had yet to fill up, and it took a whole team of waiters to push tables together and take the orders of the famished football players. While Scott sat with his teammates, Elaine chatted with the parents, earning many tips and compliments from the other mothers present.

Finally, Coach Riddlin stood up. "May have your attention please," all chatter came to a halt, "the team captain for next year, voted on by the team and approved by me, will be..."

He shot a cheesy Kodak smile to the crowd.

"Hurry up!" Billy threw a French fry at him.

"Hey now," he exclaimed in mock indignation, "keep that up and you'll be running laps while the rest of us eat."

When the football players started protesting the interruptions, Mr. Riddlin decided it was time to announce the winner. "As I was saying, drum roll please... Scott Barringer!"

Scott's mouth fell open as his team started cheering. He had not expected that at all.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet!" It took a minute for the teens to calm down before their coach could continue. "Assistant captain is... Randy Williams!"

The crowd erupted into cheers once again. What had started as a horrible day had suddenly turned into a good one.

* * *

Now that you've read the chap, I have a question for all you avid HG watchers: Katherine says he was captain, he also says he scored 17 touchdowns his junior year. He did mean 'junior year' as in that year right? And juniors aren't normally captains; it's usually the seniors... we'll just say his school is weird. Anyone else notice inconsistencies from one episode to another? 


	15. Ignorance Is Bliss, Or So They Say

Hey all! It's been forever, I'm sorry… but here's vacation and I have some spare time on my hands… not much happens here, there's a bit of something, more abuse (warning even though this is rated R), please review and enjoy!

* * *

He could hear the smile in his dad's voice as he talked to him over the phone. It seemed, if only temporarily, that the connection between father and son had been reestablished, and it was an exhilarating feeling for the worn-out teen. He hung up the phone and went to bed, ready for the sleep that the weekend would bring. As Scott drifted off, the door creaked and a soft, sensual voice cut through the silent air.

"Scotty?"

"No," he whispered into the dark as his worst nightmare drew closer and climbed onto the king-size bed. She slid in next to its extremely uncomfortable occupant and wrapped her arms around his body, relishing the way he tensed and stiffened at her touch. Her legs wrapped around his slim waist and she kissed him softly, running her fingers up and down the indent of his spine.

"Congratulations," she purred, turning the helpless boy onto his back as her fingers violated every part of his body. She slapped away his arms when they came out to stop her and leaned close to his ear. "Ready for your present?"

Scott wriggled underneath her, trying unsuccessfully to loosen the grip of her legs. He managed to slide upwards on the bed so he could sit up and pry her off him, but she was one step ahead of him. As soon as he was vertical she pinned him to the cursed headboard and bruised his lips with her own, her fingers gripping his soft blonde curls tightly. He protested against her mouth, clamping his jaw shut so tightly that she would need a corkscrew to open his mouth again. His hand blindly reached for the telephone and hit redial when he could feel the cool plastic in his palm.

Elaine hadn't noticed his attempt to get help, as she was too busy massaging his neck with her tongue and teeth. When he whimpered in pain, she smiled.

"Sh, Scotty."

"Hello?" Martin asked again, completely confused. He could hear a rustling and what sounded like a feminine voice. He rechecked the number on his caller ID to confirm that the call was coming from his own house. "Scott? Elaine?"

Scott quickly pulled the phone to his ear and whispered, "Dad?"

"Scott, what's going-"

Elaine snatched the phone away from him, her eyes gleaming with murderous anger. "Martin?"

"What's going-"

Elaine cut him off. "I'm so sorry sweetie, Scotty had a bad dream and he must have called you by accident. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Scott's face fell as he heard his father's voice again, thanking Elaine for being such a good wife. He had believed every word she said.

Elaine hung up the phone and put it back on the hook. Quick as lightning, her hand swung in reverse direction and backhanded Scott across the face. "Thought you actually had a plan, did you?"

The force of the blow sent Scott's mind reeling. He tried to slide away before she did any more damage, but Elaine grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him flat onto his back. She violently ripped off his clothes and bit him everywhere, from his lips to his chest to the sensitive place right underneath his belly button.

Scott tried to think of a way to get out of his present situation, but there was none. Every time he protected his body with his arms, she dug her fingernails into his wrists; every chance he had to get away, she blocked him with her body. He was trapped with a dragon, but unlike fairy tales and movies, he could not win. He would not win. And no one would help him.

Weeks passed but nothing changed. As Scott slipped further and further towards depression, his father failed to notice the change in his only son. He drew into himself, avoiding his father as much as possible to suppress his the avalanche of his mountain of guilt. He walked fast through the hallways with his head down or his eyes unfocused on anything, shutting down whenever someone asked if he was okay.

It was on one of these walks that he bumped right into Brianna. She started to say hello but he just slipped past, Elaine's rules pounding in his ears as he searched for fresh air. She caught up to him once he was sitting outside at lunch, under a tree by himself. His regular posse usually sat in the lunchroom or at the picnic tables, but he wasn't up for conversation.

"What's up with you?"

He looked up at the sound of her voice. "What?"

"First you bump into and don't have the decency to even apologize, then you just walk by when I try to say something to you."

Scott just stared at her.

"Are we friends or are we not friends? Because I'm not good with playing kindergarten games, and even if I was I would refuse to play them."

He looked back to the ground as she stood fuming in front of him.

"We're not." His voice was low and emotionless, and his eyes looked everywhere but at her/

"So that's how it's going to be?"

He could tell she was upset, but he couldn't find it in himself to comfort her. He simply shrugged in response.

Brianna's ability to read people was the only reason she didn't walk away. "What's wrong with you?"

He met her eyes for the first time. "What?"

"What's wrong? You're not usually like this. Did something happen?"

"Why does something have to be wrong? Maybe I'm just tired of talking to losers like you." His face was red with anger now, and he stood to his full height as he glared at her.

Brianna was a little scared, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "Oh please. Just because you're a captain now doesn't mean you're a god, so why don't you pull that stick out of your ass and then come apologize like a real man would do." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

Scott stood for a minute, swimming in the angry emotions he had been feeling for months, and then walked off campus. He threw his lunch away as he walked aimlessly, trying to contain the rage that threatened to consume him. He eventually walked back into the school doors and headed right to the gym to work it off.

He headed home two hours later, hot and dripping with sweat. He pulled off his clothes as he walked to his room to take a nice cold shower, but Elaine was waiting for him. She slipped into the shower minutes after he had gotten in and turned the tap to hot water as she pressed her naked body against his. She could feel his irritation in the heat that radiated from his body and sensuously kissed him while her hands slid down his chest and stomach. She slid a finger down the natural bulge that lay below, grinning sinisterly at the discomfort on his face. She knew she would have him, as she always did, and her body followed the pattern of her hands until she was kneeling on the floor with him in her mouth.

Elaine rubbed up and down, alternating her tongue with her teeth, using her fingers to play with the sacs behind her favorite part on his body. Scott scrunched his eyes shut and bit his hand to stifle a moan as he burned with need, leaning against the shower wall to stop himself from falling down. Elaine continued her motion, lubricating him with her spit as he neared his peak. She withdrew before satisfying him and as she stood up, she made sure that she brushed against his body.

Scott tried to make himself a part of the wall as she shoved herself into him. He was shaking from both fear and the reaction of his body to hers and he silently begged his body not to betray him. Brianna's face flashed across his brain, telling him that he needed to stop Elaine. His resistance was weak, and her sucking on his nipples didn't help him at all. He pushed her back with quivering hands and tried to stand up for himself.

"No."

Elaine grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, tightening her hold so that the roundness molded into his palms. "Ssh Scotty, I know you want it."

She gently ground against him to a song that only she could hear and moved his hands to rest on his own chest, with hers on top of them. She could see the terror in his eyes and she moved them playfully down his body and to the proof that she had aroused him. She wrapped his fingers around himself and gently stroked up and down, pulling and pushing to erectness. Watching him touch himself sent a tingling throughout her body that made her want to spread herself all over him and indulge in her every fantasy.

Scott could not look at her while she controlled his every move. His tearful eyes stared at the shower door, so close but so far away, and it called to him as his only means of escape. He started to think of a way to get away from the succubus that drowned him in sin when he lost all of the thoughts in his head. The floating sensation increased as Elaine's hands pushed his own up and down, but then it abruptly stopped.

The long brown hair flipped over her shoulder when she turned his chin to look at her. This time, he found that he could not tear his eyes away from hers as she sized up his masculine body as if trying to decide where she should start. The water pounded on him and soaked him with purifying wetness as she straddled him and took him into her. He was frozen as Elaine bucked against him, each thrust growing harder as his manliness hit her in the most sensitive of places.

The temptress smiled as she brushed away a tear. She had felt like he had once, now it was her turn to inflict the pain on her tormentor. Men were all the same to her, it didn't matter who it was as long as he got punished. She grabbed onto Scott's shoulders as his tip hit the top of her core and grabbed his hair, pulling it gently each time she rammed into him. She kissed the lids of his closed eyes and knew that he was holding back tears that she wanted to see. She went deeper and bit the sensitive curve of his neck savagely, then looked up in time to see two tears slide down his golden cheeks. She smiled in victory and arched her back as she neared ecstasy, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Scott melted into the wall as she contracted and shuddered in shame as she released him. He stayed in his position against the wall and hoped that she would leave, but to no avail. She scrubbed his body down in addition to hers and wrapped a towel around his waist after she shut off the water, her hand lingering in one place much longer than was necessary. She pulled to the bed to the ends of his towel and pulled back the covers before pushing the shaking boy into a sleeping position. After getting into the bed, she took away the terry cloth and slid on top of him, her knees spreading over his hips so that their sensual organs were snug against each other, and drifted off to sleep.

Martin opened the door and walked into his home, weary from the long flight. He removed his coat and blazer and proceeded to his favorite armchair, where he kicked back and turned on the television. He watched sitcom reruns as he waited for his family to come home.

* * *

Ignorance is bliss, or they say… reviews and constructive criticism appreciated! 


End file.
